Yaiba no Aoi
by The RNG
Summary: A world different from the real one, A world with Denizens, Flame Haze, Rinne and Humans! The War of Denizen vs Flame Haze drags on forever.. until one day...Read to find out! Aoi x Hecate; Shana x Yuji; Keisaku x Margery; Wilhelmina x Merihm
1. Chapter 1 - Aoi

**Author's Note: **Paragraphs completely italicized are flashbacks. Also, remember this is my first Fanfiction.

Shana is known as Yukari cause.. watch the Anime.

**Updated Author's Note:** Please don't judge based on this chapter. The First Six Chapter's were rushed. Chapter 7 and on will not be rushed.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Aoi"

_"No! I refuse to die here! Not now, Although.. This Denizen's strength surpasses even… __**her**__…_

_I will not die by the hands of YOU!"_

* * *

"Shana! Wait up!" cried Yūji Sakai, The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, as he chased after Shana, The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyes Hunter.

The Girl just stuck her tongue out at Yūji and kept running.

By the time the Mystes and Flame Haze made it to school, They were greeted by Kazumi Yoshida, A Ordinary, Everyday Human.

"Good morning Sakai, Shana." Kazumi greeted.

"Good Morning Yoshida." Yūji greeted. "You wanna walk to class with us?"

"Sure." Yoshida accepted.

Shana scoffed at Yoshida

* * *

"Perfect, Your here!" Ogata said.

"Is something wrong?" Shana asked.

"Everything's wrong Yukari!" Ogata said. "Apparently there's a new kid coming to _our _school, _Our_ class today! People say he's beaten up people TWICE the size of him, and he wears some pretty weird clothing. His clothing is all black, with a black jacket that forms down to a.. Leg-Cape?"

"How bad could h-" Yūji asked until the door slung open and the child Ogata was talking about walked in.

"Hey, Y-your the kid Ogata was talking about right?

"..." The Child gave no response.

"Hello?" Shana asked.

The Child responded with a sharp glare which shut everyone up.

* * *

"Good morning class!" The Teacher exclaimed. "Today we have a new child in the class. Would you please come up?"

The Child walked up to the front of the class.

"This is a transfer student from the Jyoutai Raimo School, Will you please give us your name?"

After a few minutes of silence, Finally, A response was given.

"Aoi. Aoi Hydra." Aoi said in a cold voice.

"Right... Aoi is a Grade A student with an superior brain, only matched by his Speed and Strength. Hopefully, We will a-" The Teacher was interrupted by Aoi.

"Shut up and let me sit down." Aoi said coldly.

"Excuse me?" The Teacher responded.

"You heard me."

"Ok.." As Aoi walked to his seat, The Teacher muttered, "Well then... I can predict what _this_ year will be like..."

* * *

Soon lunchtime came around...

"Hey, Aoi!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"What?" Aoi said coldly.

"Do you want to eat with Me, Shana, Yūji, Ike, Eita and Ogata?"

"Why should I?" Aoi asked coldly.

"Wel-" Kazumi was about to say until Shana cut her off.

"You sit by yourself and You talk to no one." Shana said.

Aoi's eyes widened at the site of Shana.

"The.. Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter..." Aoi whispered, but with a hint of surprise

"I suppose I can." Aoi said.

"I didn't expect you to say yes.." Yūji exclaimed.

"Hmph..." Aoi said.

* * *

Shana noticed something moving in Aoi's jacket pocted during lunch.

"Huh? ...Alastor.. What do you think it is?" Shana asked her contractor, Flame of Heaven, God of Atonement, Alastor.

"I don't know" Alastor said, shocked.

* * *

After school, Shana came up to Aoi.

"So, I wanted to ask you.. What is moving inside your jacket pocket?"

"None of your business." Aoi said coldly as he wandered off.

* * *

When Shana was dropped home, a few minutes after, The Sky became crimson red.

"Alastor.." Shana said in surprise.

"We should get to Yūji." Alastor said.

* * *

"This is bad..." Yūji said. "I can feel a strong amount of Power of Existance.. A scary amount.."

"Oh no... We should get to Shana, Margery and Wilhelmina." Kazumi said.

"Don't forget me." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Yūji cried out.

Yūji and Kazumi were shocked at who they saw.

"Aoi?!" Yūji and Kazumi said at the same time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Surprise? No? ..I dunno what your thinking, Anyway, Please review. I worked hard.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Darkness Spirit

Chapter 2 - "The Darkness Spirit"

"Aoi, How are you able to move inside th-" The Mystes was interrupted by a shower of Power of Existance.  
Aoi grabbed the Human and Mystes and sprouted Black, As Dark as Night, Wings.  
"Do you want to talk and die, or do you want to Shut up and move?" Aoi asked coldly.

"Right, We'll ask you the questions later." Yūji declared

Aoi put the Mystes and Human down and jumped at the one who casted the Power of Existance Shower.

"I did not expect the Supreme Throne to visit this city, Even less by herself, What's the occasion?" Aoi asked in a mocking voice.

The Supreme Throne did not reply.

"Right, Then I'll just kill you, No questions asked." Aoi said coldly.  
"Don't overdo it. Last time you got too cocky you almost ended up dying." A voice from Aoi's jacket pocket said.

"I ask you the same, Darkness Spirit, Why have you visited this city, By yourself no less?" The Supreme Throne asked in a Monotone.

There was no Reply.

The Supreme Throne muttered one word as she hold up her staff, Trigon.  
"Aster."

Aoi flew around the Aster rays.

"Right, My turn." Aoi was able to summon his own sword at will, Like an Infinite Storage of Swords. Aoi slashed at the Supreme Throne with all of his strength. The Supreme Throne deflected this attack with her staff, and then pointed her finger at Aoi's face, Muttering, "Aster".  
Aoi was blasted in the face by an Aster, followed, by several Staff Asters hitting him while he lay on the ground.  
Aoi had trouble getting up, but he managed.

"I admit, That hurt." Aoi said.  
"But that makes this battle pretty fun.". Aoi said in a confident voice. Aoi turned to Yūji and Kazumi. "I recommend you guys take cover. Now.  
Yūji and Kazumi went inside Yūji's house, with a frozen Chigusa, Yūji's mother, watching T.V. Of course she wasn't moving.

* * *

"Yūji! Yūji, Where are you?!" Shana cried out.

"S-shana... Look up." Alastor said in a shocked voice.

"Wh-" Shana's jaw dropped. "I.. don't believe it." She had just noticed Aoi and Hecate were fighting.

"And its you guys. Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyes Hunter, and God of Atonement, Alastor." Aoi said. "Take cover. _Now_"

As the Supreme Throne cast her Unrestricted Spell, Aster, Aoi chose to cast his own Signature Unrestricted Spell.

"_Nada!_" Aoi shouted out. All at once, One Thousand Swords appeared in the sky and charged at the Supreme Throne, obliterating any Aster trying to stop it.

Several Swords landed near the spot Yūji & Kazumi were, Several landed where Shana was watching, They all evaded the attacks however.

The Supreme Throne was slashed left and right.

"This is no fun.. Oh well, Killing the Supreme Throne is a ni-"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Supreme Throne screamed. Power of Existence flowed out of the Priestess' body, and it obliterated Everything it touched.

"This.. is starting to not look fun..." Aoi is calmly, but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Aoi flew into the large ball of Existance and grabbed the Supreme Throne by the shoulders.

* * *

"That doesn't look good, What do you suppose we do? My Beautiful Tactician, Margery Daw!" The Claws and Fangs of Violation, Marcosias asked.

"I don't think we can just ignore it" Keisaku said.

"Let the midget take care of it..." Margery said lazily. "Plus, I sense someone else up there... One of them is a Denizen... The other one.. is a Flame Haze, but no one I've ever seen. His Power of Existence is very large though, I'm sure we'll be fine."

* * *

"Where did those sword's come from?!" Yūji cried out.

"Their Aoi's Swords, That's probably why he wanted us to take cover." Kazumi said.

"But still.. I wonder, What the heck is Aoi doing in Misaki City, In our class no less, and he can move inside the Fuzetsu. Do you think this is related to the Reiji Maigo?" Yūji said in wonder.

Yūji and Kazumi were in deep thought...

* * *

"What is Aoi doing? Grabbing someone like the Supreme Throne on the shoulders! It's so... weird." Shana said in disgust.

"Why care? He's probably doing it to- Oh no.. Look up." Alastor was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

Aoi had used Synchronization on the Supreme Throne, An Ability accessible only to the Supreme Throne.

"I really hoped this works." Aoi said while staring at the Supreme Throne, obtaining Power of Existence from her.

"W-what are you doing?" The Supreme Throne said in monotone, but was also a little confused. "How were you able to Synchronize with me?"

"I really don't think I should be explaining my tactics to the _enemy_." Aoi said the The Supreme Throne.

A Black, Small Crimson Lord appeared from Aoi's Pocket, It was a Crimson Lord who was able to move even if he has made a contract."

"Aoi is stealing the Power of Existance that you are letting flow out of your body into himself, So that you won't level the city." Silim, God of Deceit told the Supreme Throne.

"Done." Aoi said calmly, and then he ended the Synchronization.

When the Synchronization ended, Hecate fell from the Skies, but Aoi caught her by the chest, Then he blushed realizing what he had done. "Ah! Did I just.. urgh.. nevermind." Aoi flew down to the ground and handed the Supreme Throne to Shana, and then used the Power of Existence that was absorbed from the Supreme Throne to fix the damage. He flew to the ground, Made his wings disappear, and then ended the Fuzetsu.

"Well then, That was fun." Aoi said to Shana.

Yūji and Kazumi came rushing out of Chigusa's house.

"Yūji! You idiot! Where were you?" Shana said, hitting Yūji on the head.

"I was in the house, Protecting Yoshida-san from _someone's _swords." Yūji then glared at Aoi, who returned the favor by giving a sharp, mean glare back at Yūji.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to dodge." Aoi said to Yūji coldly.

Wilhelmina arrived at the Scene at that moment, realizing the Supreme Throne was defeated.

"Indeed, We were to slow. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

"Did Nothing." Tiamat, Great River of Reticence, said in Monotone.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now, Bye." Aoi said, back to his mean, cold attitude.

"Wait!" Shana exclaimed, Then handed Aoi, Hecate. "I'm not dealing with that."

"Why not?" Aoi asked. "Plus, Why should I?"

"You two have alot in common." Yūji said.

"No we don't." Aoi responded coldly.

"You are both cold, You can synchronize and you can fly." Yūji said.

"Shana can fly. Why can't she take her?" Aoi said

"Just take her. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

Aoi sighed. "Fine, I'll take her." Aoi said with another sigh.

"By the way, Where _do_ you live?" Kazumi said.

"I live in a mansion south from this street, By myself, well, Excluding Silim of course." Aoi said.

"Anyway, See you." Aoi said coldly, once again as he ran home, after this long, hard battle.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This was my second chapter but TOTALLY my hardest to write. Please review


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonding

**Author's Note: **Sorry if last chapter, Aoi seemed Out of Character, I couldn't find a better way to make Aoi x Hecate start.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonding

* * *

The Supreme Throne woke up on a soft bed, with no one in the room.

"Where am I?" Hecate said in a monotone. Hecate sensed the presence of Aoi in the next room, and noticed the door was open a little, She stopped in the listen on the conversation Aoi was having with Silim.

"...was really stronger then the Supreme Throne... I almost died when fighting this... Denizen." Aoi continued his conversation with Silim.

"The Inspired Queen's strength seems to surpass the Supreme Throne by far..." Silim replied. "She is also a Crimson God... I don't think we can do this without the help of other Flame Haze." Silim continued. "Though, We shouldn't get too cocky, You wouldn't want her to get that Treasure Tool of yours would you?" Silim asked.

"If the Inspired Queen does manage to find me, Then hopefully the Flame Haze in this area will be strong enough to fight her off.." Aoi said in worry. "...but on the matter of the Supreme Throne.." Aoi continued. "What do you think she wants? Why would she come to this city, Alone no less?"

"Is it possible she's working alongside the Inspired Queen?" Silim asked. "If that's so, Then we may have let an enemy into our territory" Silim said in worry.

"If she tries anything I'll just kill her, No questions asked." Aoi said coldly.

"Do you think it's time to wake the Supreme Throne up and proceed to ask her some questions?" Silim asked Aoi.

"Yeah, I think it's time." Aoi replied to Silim.

"No need." Hecate said in a monotone.

"Well then, Your awake. I'm gonna assume you were eavesdropping on the conversation" Aoi asked Hecate.

There was no reply.

"Anyway, I ask you questions, You answer questions, Got it?" Aoi said coldly.

Hecate nodded. "But, then I ask _you_ the questions I want to ask." Hecate said in a monotone.

"Right, Fine." Aoi said. "Why are you in Misaki City?" Aoi asked coldly.

"I am after a Treasure Tool in this city." Hecate said in a monotone. "It is called, The Reiji Maigo, Also known as, The Midnight's Lost Child."

Aoi gasped. "The Reiji Maigo is in this city?!" Aoi asked in surprise. "Do you have any idea who has it?"

Hecate nodded. "I cannot tell you who has it though." Hecate responded.

"Are you working with the Inspired Queen?" Aoi asked coldly.

"The Inspired Queen?" Hecate didn't show it on her face, or when she was talking, but she was confused.

"So your not?" Aoi asked.

"No I am not." Hecate said in a monotone.

"Well, If the Midnight's Lost Child is here, the holder much be very strong." Silim said. Silim climbed up to Aoi's ear. "I think we could form a truce with the Supreme Throne." Silim said. "We help her find the Reiji Maigo and She helps us fend off the Inspired Queen." Silim whispered to Aoi

"You have a point, However, She has to say Yes." Aoi whispered in reply.

"Right, Hecate." Aoi said. "I'll help you find the Reiji Maigo, but, You have to help me defeat the Inspired Queen, and once you have the Reiji Maigo, and The Inspired Queen is killed, We can return to hating each other again."

The Supreme Throne looked at Aoi, wondering why he would suggest that, and She wondered why she gave the answer she did. "Ok. Yes." Hecate responded in a monotone.

"Now that we're all agreed, We should be heading to school." Silim said.

"Wait. What will Hecate do?" Aoi asked Silim.

"I don't know... Maybe she could take the form of her Faux Vessel, Konoe Fumina and come to school with us." Silim replied.

"The idea is great, The only problem is that I don't want the school in flames." Aoi said in a mocking voice.

Hecate looked at him coldly.

A chill ran down Aoi's spine. "I was k-kidding, Yeah, Kidding! We can totally take you to school with us."

* * *

Aoi and Hecate, Now under the guise of Konoe Fumina, having also restored her existence in the world, walked to school together.

At the same moment, Yūji, Shana and Kazumi walked to school together.

"Shana, What do you think Aoi is doing in Misaki City?" Yūji asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but he's a Flame Haze." Shana replied.

"He is?" Yūji asked in shock. "Why wasn't I told?" Yuji asked.

"It was pretty obvious." Aoi said coldly, jumping in on the conversation, Hecate following him.

"W-woah! Don't just jump in like that." Yūji exclaimed.

"Why is the Supreme Throne following you?" Shana said in surprise.

"Well I w-" Aoi was about to answer, but was stopped by Hecate's hand.

"Don't tell her." She whispered in a monotone.

"Well?" Shana asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea for her to be somewhere where I can keep watch of her." Aoi lied.

"Well, Let's get to class and ask the questions after school." Kazumi said.

* * *

"Here you go, You too, You too, No problem." A young boy said while giving out tickets to a beach.

When Aoi obtained a ticket, He asked Shana what it was for.

"The Ticket allows you to go to a really good beach. Have you ever been to a beach? It's sorta like a Giant Bath."

"I haven't ever been to the beach." Aoi said.

"Where did you get these tickets Ike?" Yūji asked.

"My dad was rewarded with these tickets at work, and He told me to give them out in class." Ike replied. Ike then noticed Hecate. "Konoe? When did you come back?"

There was no reply.

Aoi talked for her. "She came back after a trip to New York. That's the reason she wasn't in School for a while."

"Oh, Ok." Ike said, while handing Hecate a ticket for the beach. Then he settled down into his seat.

* * *

As lunchtime came, Shana and Kazumi were chatting it off, While Aoi and Yūji sat on the roof to eat. Hecate was sitting at the table Shana and Kazumi were, but said nothing.

"Was there a reason you called me out here?" Aoi said coldly.

"I wanted to ask you guys some questions." Yūji said. "It's obvious that you didn't choose to bring Hec- Konoe to school on your own. What does she have against you?"

"Nothing, Yūji" Aoi replied. "But.. Yūji. You are a Mystes, correct?"

"Yeah." Yūji replied.

"Meaning you are a Torch correct?" Aoi said to Yūji. "How long have you been in this world?"

Yūji hesitated to answer, but he replied truthfully. "Two Years."

"Shouldn't you have burned out by then?" Aoi told Yūji while raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah but.." Yūji said. "I have the Reiji Maigo." Yūji told Aoi.

"Just what I wanted to hear" Aoi replied to Yūji with a devilish look on his face.

"Fuzetsu!" Aoi shouted out ask the Sky turned Crimson Red.

"W-what are you doing?!" Yūji said in shock.

Aoi held up a Sword to Yūji, Only to be stopped by a Fire Ball from Shana, Knocking Aoi down.

"What are you doing, Aoi?" Shana said, Ready to kill Aoi with a Fiery Thrust.

Aoi kicked Shana and jumped up. "Well then, Silim, This is going to be fun." Aoi said with a smirk.

Shana held up the Nietono no Shana while Aoi held up his own Sword.

"I hope your ready to die." Shana said to Aoi.

"That should've been my line" Aoi said coldly.

"Prepare to die!" Both the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter and The Darkness Spirit shouted these words out when their blades clashed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah, This is definitely my hardest and longest chapter, Please review! Also, You like my little cliffhanger?


	4. Chapter 4 - Clash of Blades

**Author's Note:** Good Thing I choose to make as many Chapters as I want a day, or else you guys would be waiting like, every 2 weeks for a new chapter. and yes, I am alternating from - and : in the Chapter names. Italicized Bold is Marcosias chanting, Normal Italicized is Margery. Also, Fully Italicized Paragraphs are Flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Clash of Blades

* * *

Aoi's Blade and Shana's Blade clashed, Left and right, until Aoi decided to kick the Nietono no Shana up in the air and give a slash to Shana's Arm. Blood spilled out on the ground, but her arm was still connected to her body. Shana picked up her Nietono no Shana and threw a fireball at Aoi, but the Fireball was deflected by _Nada _and several swords hit Shana, spewing blood everywhere.

"Oh Come On, If your going to fight me, at least give me a challenge. I mean, Seriously." Aoi said in a mocking voice.

"Shana!" Yūji said as he summoned his own Sword, Blutsauger, and Shana picked her sword up, Nietono no Shana.

"I.. can't believe I thought you were a friend.. Why do you want the Reiji Maigo?!" Yūji shouted at Aoi. "Wait.. This is related to the Supreme Throne... isn't it?"

"Maybe it is, Maybe it isn't." Aoi said mockingly.

"Then we'll just have to get the answer out of you" Shana said with confidence.

* * *

"Indeed, This Battle between the Mystes, Shana and The Darkness Spirit is a very hard battle." The Specialist of Everything, Wilhelmina Carmel, told her contractor, Tiamat.

"Opponent Strength, No Limit." Tiamat said in a monotone.

"However, Why would The Darkness Spirit attack The Mystes like that, Is it related to the Supreme Throne? Indeed, I must find out." Wilhelmina said while rushing out the door.

* * *

"Margery, I don't think this battle is one we could ignore." Keisaku said.

"He's right, My Lazy Princess, Margery D-" Marcosias was about to say, but what shut up by a swift punch from Margery.

"Your right... but This battle seems like its going well, I'll just help the Midget out a little bit.

_Level Straight, Level Pain._

_**My Fireballs Reign!**_

Fireballs appeared in the spot Shana, Yūji and Aoi were fighting, and hit Aoi rapidly.

* * *

_"_Argh!" Aoi shouted. "Who did that?!"

"I did, You little creep!" Margery said, already in her Purple Werewolf form.

"Oh, A New Challenger, 3 against 1, This really will be fun..." Aoi muttered

* * *

_"Keisaku, I need you to go to your school, Find anyone moving, and get them over here." Margery told Keisaku. "I know what your going to ask, How do I know there is someone moving in the School? I sense this person, This Person is a Denizen, I don't know his or her motive though, If the School is in flames, Don't hesitate to kill._

_"How exactly will I kill this Denizen?" Keisaku asked Margery._

_"With this." Margery replied, handing him a gun._

_"A.. Gun? This can't kill a Denizen." Keisaku asked._

_"It's a Denizen killing gun. It kills Denizen that use Power of Existence, So basically, all Denizens." Margery replied. "You only get 9 Shots though. It was based on the original Trigger Happy, but we altered it, and called it, Ni Juu. Don't waste your shots, 9 Shots isn't that much if you think about it."_

_"Right, Don't die, Margery." Keisaku said as he ran off._

_"Heh, That kid."_

* * *

Keisaku was already on his way to the School. _This Denizen killing weapon seems like It'd be really helpful in future battles, I'll get to fight!_ Keisaku thought.

"Where is this Denizen that Margery was talking about?" Keisaku asked himself. "It doesn't look like there's anything here." Keisaku said. "Maybe there's something in the classroom." Keisaku ran into his class, and was greeted by a few Aster rays. "Woah! Wait! Stop!" He looked up at the Supreme Throne, who was carrying Kazumi in one hand and holding up her Staff in another. "Your the Denizen that Margery was talking about?" Keisaku said as he held up _Ni Juu_ at the Supreme Throne, Ready to fire. "Let Kazumi go!" Keisaku demanded. The Supreme Throne glared at the Human Boy.

"I am helping the girl Survive. There is a major battle on the roof, and I chose to protect this Human Girl from anything that might blast through the School." Hecate said, in her Priestess Garment

"Liar!" Keisaku said. "I know what you have done, Like taking the Reiji Maigo from Yūji and trying to steal his Memories, and there also comes Aoi, That traitorous bastard. I don't believe you for a second, Now Let the Girl down, or I will shoot." Keisaku ordered.

Hecate did nothing but watch the Human Boy in disgust.

"Didn't you hear me? Let her go or I will shoot!" Keisaku shouted.

"You are shaking your hands. You know that if you shoot, You risk killing the girl." Hecate said.

"How did you... SHUT UP! Just let her go."

The Priestess let the human girl down.

"She wasn't lying, Keisaku" Kazumi said.

"It doesn't matter! She's a dangerous being and no one can trust her!" Keisaku shouted.

"..." Hecate remained silent.

* * *

Multiple Fireballs were shot at Aoi, While he dodged them with ease, Fireballs he couldn't dodge were blocked with his bare hands.

"How is he blocking those Fireballs with his bare hands?" Margery said, surprised.

"Even though He's a Flame Haze, I didn't expect him to be able to do that." Yūji said

"Come on! Hit me with all you got, I'll deflect it all!" Aoi shouted.

Shana jumped up and Slashed at Aoi, Left and right, Her killing intent rising after every swing. Aoi dodged all the blades. "You know, That could've hurt" Aoi told Shana. "What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Shana yelled. Aoi went behind Shana and grabbed her hair, and gave it a big YANK! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shana screamed in pain. "Hey, Atleast your Hair didn't come off." Aoi joked. Aoi put his leg on Shana's back and kicked her with massive strength, Shana went through several buildings. "Hey, The Teacher wasn't lying when he said my Intelligence matched my Speed and Strength!" Aoi said.

Yūji and Margery both attacked Aoi at once, A few seconds later, They had a hard landing to a building. "Damn! How is this bastard so strong.. I've never seen a Flame Haze with this strength..." Margery said as she fell unconscious. Yūji got back up and slashed at Aoi, Just as Shana did, with his killing intent rising. Aoi grabbed Yūji and punched him in the gut. "You know, This is getting boring. All you guys are doing is failing against me with Weapons and Fireballs, While I just fly around kicking you guys and punching. Infact, Your lucky I'm not even usi- ARGHHHHHHH!" Aoi screamed as he was engulfed in a Giant Fireball, and knocked to the ground. "Oh, That was fun!" Aoi yelled in a mocking voice. "But, I guess its time for my to pull out the Big Guns, Or to be precise, The Big **SWORDS**!

"_Nada!" _Aoi yelled out. This time, Only one hundred swords came to his aid, but they were still help. Aoi had 50 swords go for Yūji, 25 go for Margery and 25 go for Shana.

Flame spewed out of Yūji's body while Margery and Shana suffered blood injuries. Aoi was just standing there, unscathed.

"Hey Shana.. I just realized something. For this entire battle, Aoi has been dodging all our attacks, Except the Fire Ball Shana threw." Yūji said. "So my plan is, We fake being unconscious and then we strike him when he's being cocky.

Shana and Yūji went along with this plan.

"Oh? Your still alive? I thought _Nada_ would've ended you by now." Aoi shouted out.

"Just barely alive.." Shana said.

"Well, No matter. This Final Unrestricted Spell will end you, and give me the Reiji Maigo as well!" Aoi declared. "_Yaiba!" _Aoi yelled out.

Shana and Yūji prepared for this attack and went on with the plan. But Two White Straps came and grabbed the two out from sight, Leaving the Two _Yaiba_ swords to hit two nearby buildings.

"Wilhelmina!" Shana and Yūji yelled in relief.

"Indeed, It was necessary for me to save you from the _Yaiba _Swords." Wilhelmina said.

"Why?" Yūji asked.

Wilhelmina pointed to the building that the blades slashed, and watched as its existence became no more.

"_Yaiba_, Existence Erasing Unrestricted Spell." Tiamat said in Monotone.

"So our existence..." Shana said.

"..would have been erased if we got hit by _Yaiba_..." Yūji continued.

"Indeed, You would have died. However, You never would have existed." Wilhelmina said.

"So you were saved from your little Maid? Doesn't matter. All of you will cease to exist anyway." Aoi said.

"Aoi, We have to stop the fight." Silim said. "Your Power of Existence is running low. If you continue to fight like this, You'd disappear."

"Huh, Ok. You guys got lucky, See you in class!" Aoi said has he repaired the damage to the city, Flew to the roof of the School and ended the Fuzetsu. Keisaku ran out of the building before the Fuzetsu ended and Hecate got out of her Priestess garment and became Fumina Konoe again.

* * *

The Next Day, Kazumi, Shana and Yūji ran into Aoi and Hecate who were walking to school together, Once again. No one spoke, except Kazumi, who tried to start up a conversation. They just gave a sharp glare when Kazumi tried to cheer everyone up and continued walking.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Very hard Chapter to write.. but I wrote it... Please review. The reason the gun is called _Ni Juu_ is because Ni means Two in Japanese, and since its the second version of The Trigger Happy, I though it would make sense. Juu means gun in Japanese, and its a gun so yeah.

**Author's Challenge:** Anyone wanna try and make of eyecatch of Aoi and Shana clashing, with Yūji on the floor watching? Hoping for a PM about that.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aoi and Hecate

**Author's Note: **Well, After that last Chapter, I'm sure you guys don't want to wait for the next one. This is a Aoi x Hecate, Love Episode, and I will be focusing on other pairings. Also, Sorry if Aoi and Hecate are a little Out of Character... Ok, ALOT out of character. Remember, All Italics Paragraphs are Flashbacks. Underlined Italics are Narrates.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Aoi and Hecate

* * *

_"Hey, Hecate, Do you.. have any friends, Other then me?" Aoi asked. "It's just that most of the time its just you and me, Hanging out. Never really talking to other people." Aoi said with a little worry._

_"I'm not here to make friends, You know that. I just want the Reiji Maigo, Then I'll help you fight off the Inspired Queen, Then I leave, Ok?" Hecate said in a monotone._

_"Right, But I was wondering, Since We're only hanging out with each other.. Do you..." Aoi was asking until.._

_"Aoi wants to go out with you" Silim said, Trying to rush the conversation._

_"Shut up!" Aoi shouted as he hit Silim several times, all while blushing._

* * *

_I cannot believe she accepted.. but it happened... but its not that I like her, It's that she has no friends..._Aoi looked at Hecate. "Right..?" He muttered.

"Was there a reason we had to take human transportation?" Hecate asked in a monotone.

"Well we can't exactly fly without casting a Fuzetsu, Which would cause Shana, Yūji and Wilhelmina to come over here in a heartbeat. and if we flew without a Fuzetsu, The Humans would go on a riot, So we had to go on a Bus." Aoi replied.

"Whatever. Now that I've accepted, Where exactly are we going?" Hecate asked in a monotone.

"Well, We could go to that resturant, La Vé Daré, I hear the food there is great." Aoi answered

* * *

Aoi and Hecate shared a Milkshake and ate some Burgers.

"Well, That was fun. What should we do next?" Aoi asked

Hecate pointed to a swimsuit shop and went in. Aoi had to wait outside because... Swimsuits.

Hecate was rushing out of the swimsuit shops with the owners following her.

"...She doesn't know what "Money" is does she?" Aoi asked, but chuckled a bit as he ran after the owners. "I'll buy the swimsuit for her."

Aoi payed for the Swimsuit and Hecate insisted that we go to the beach with the tickets we had.

"So you wanted the Swimsuit for the beach? Well, I see now."

* * *

"Oh I'm burning up..." Shana said. "Hey, Yūji, Why not use those tickets we had for the beach?"

"Huh... what... I can't hear you over the sun.."

Shana and Yūji ran to the beach, Yūji in trunks, and Shana with a swimsuit that covered her chest to her thighs.

Shana and Yūji were surprised to see Aoi and Hecate at the Beach, and came up to them.

"What are _you guys _doing here?" Shana asked coldly.

"Just shut up. Today is a day to have fun, Not fight me. Don't worry, I promise you, that Hecate, nor I, will try to take the Reiji Maigo." Aoi said.

"Fine, But we're not gonna stop watching you." Yūji told Aoi.

"Fine by me." Aoi said.

_After such a fun time at the Beach, Something unbelievable happened..._

* * *

"Well, That was fun, but, Time to go home." Aoi said Bye to Shana and Yūji, in a Mocking voice no less.

"So, Was today fun for you, Hecate?" Aoi asked Hecate.

"Yeah, sure." Hecate said in a monotone.

Hecate suddenly grabbed Aoi and locked lips with him.

_Did that just.. ...What.. just happened..._ Hecate ran to the mansion and Aoi chased after her.

"Wait, Hecate!"

* * *

"Target Locked. Aoi Hydra. The Darkness Spirit. Hecate, Fumina Konoe. The Supreme Throne, Priestess of Bal Masque." A Female Voice said. "Operation, _Mamoru Yubi_, Initiated. Now.

The Female walked towards Aoi's mansion and smirked. "Enjoy life as you can. It's about to end."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Enjoyed this little love chapter? Next chapter, It's back to action, and alot of it! Sorry if you found this chapter boring, My head was somewhere else when watching this.

**Author's Challenge: **Anyone wanna try and draw some cover art for this?


	6. Chapter 6 - Night of Rain, Amaya

**Author's Note: **Just.. Enjoy. Also, What'd you think about the sudden kiss last chapter?

* * *

Chapter 6 - Night of Rain, Amaya._  
_

* * *

"The _Mamoru Yubi_, must be obtained, at all costs. The Treasure Tool that the Darkness Spirit has. Such a treasure tool will give me power undeniable. The Fool chooses not to wear it unless its an emergency... He's so stupid." A Female Voice Said.

A moment after, A Lady with Red Hair, Black Top that barely covers her chest and Black leggings came walking in. "Data Obtained. Aoi Hydra is with the Supreme Throne, Hecate." The Lady said. "M'lord, I do not think it is wise to let them continue. Especially if the Darkness Spirit chooses to wear the _Mamoru Yubi_. He would be invincible if he does wear it."

"Do not worry, Night of Rain, Amaya. The Darkness Spirit will not wear the _Mamoru Yubi. _I assure you." The Female Voice continued. "But, You do remember your mission, Amaya. Go to where the Darkness Spirit resides, and retrieve his Treasure Tool. Do not fail me, _or else._"

"Affirmative. M'lord, I shall go perform my mission now, Is there anything else you wish for?"

"Oh, Yes. I'd also like any other Treasure Tool you find while you obliterate the city. Preferably the Supreme Throne's Trigon, and I hear the Midnight's Lost Child, or, Reiji Maigo, is in Misaki City. I'd be nice if you can retrieve those three Treasure Tools, But the _Mamoru Yubi_ is all that matters.

* * *

"...and this is why you were wrong on that question Teacher!" Shana said as she was proving another Teacher wrong, The Normal Routine that goes on in School.

"Again?" Yūji said while watching.

"Eh, Doesn't matter. I sorta like watching this." Aoi said in a mocking tone.

Hecate remained Silent.

"Hey, Aoi." Yūji said. "One day, We were fighting each other to the death, But now we're just sitting here, Like nothing ever happened.

"Shut up. Don't get me wrong, I'm still after the Reiji Maigo. That Treasure Tool is really important to fight off my opponent, and I'd just love to tell you more, but I can't." Aoi said, Mockingly.

"Right, Then I'll be sure to keep my guard up." Yūji said worried.

* * *

Amaya stood on top of a skyscraper, and muttered out a single word.

"Fuzetsu."

The Sky became Crimson Red and Every human, except Keisaku and Kazumi, stopped moving.

"Unrestricted Spell, Eye Ne." Amaya muttered once again, Now She was able to see anyone moving inside the Fuzetsu. She Saw Shana, Wilhelmina, Aoi, Yūji, Hecate, Kazumi, Keisaku and Margey. She locked her eyes on Aoi. Target Acquired. She locked her eyes on Trigon, The staff Hecate was holding. Target acquired. She locked her eyes on Yūji, and was able to see the Reiji Maigo inside him. Amaya smirked. Target Acquired. Amaya jumped into the School building breaking through several floors until She landed on the Floor Aoi and Everyone else, besides Keisaku, Wilhelmina and Margery were in. "Aoi Hydra, The Darkness Spirit. Holder of the _Mamoru Yubi_. Yuji Sakai, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. The Supreme Throne, Hecate, Bearer of the Staff, Trigon. Three Hougu's in one place at a time, So surprising, yet, So satisfying." Amaya smirked. "However, The _Mamoru Yubi_ is my primary target. If I can, I will take your staff, Trigon, and the Reiji Maigo." Amaya charged at Aoi, who already sprouted his wings and flew out of the building. Amaya jumped to chase him down. "Don't run, Don't waste your time. Just hand over the_ Mamoru Yubi_, and I just might spare your life!" Amaya said. Aoi continued flying away from Amaya, who kept jumping after him. Amaya then got hit with an Aster from Hecate's staff, Trigon. Then Shana used her Nietono no Shana to deliver a Fire Ball to Amaya, who retaliated with a kick to both their faces. "Oh, It looks like I might have to start to try. Suddenly, a Reddish Black Ball appeared between Amaya's hand, and then she formed several more of them. She made the balls all go to hit Shana and Hecate. Behind Amaya came Yūji, Who summoned his sword, Blutsauger, to fight her, Amaya's Red Fingernails grew longer, and sharper, into claws. When Yūji slashed at the Night of Rain, who easily deflected with her Sharp Claws and kicked the Sword away. She slashed and Yūji several time, letting Mystes Flames spew out of him. With Shana, Hecate and Yūji laying down on the ground, Amaya continued to fly after Aoi.

"She wants my Hougu, _Mamoru Yubi_, to be safe... I'm gonna wear it." Aoi declared.

"Really?" Silim asked Aoi.

"Yeah, Really."

Aoi then summoned a ring, It was called, _Mamoru Yubi, _and put it on his finger. Amaya finally caught up to Aoi and tried to Slash at him. The _Mamoru_ _Yubi _used its ability to deflect Amaya's attack, and Aoi summoned a Sword and slashed at her. "As long as I have the _Mamoru_ Yubi, No one will be able to touch me!" Aoi explained. Amaya was fueled with rage, and was also confused. Her master had told her Aoi wouldn't use the _Mamoru Yubi_, Yet he just did. Amaya slashed at Aoi several times, but all attacks were deflected.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Amaya said with so much rage. Amaya sharped her claws even more, She even put black fire around her claws and slashed again. Once again, The _Mamoru Yubi_ deflected all attacks Amaya tried to throw at Aoi. "ARGHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T THIS BASTARD JUST DIE ALREADY?!" She flew at Aoi again, Slashed again, Failed again, She did it again, and again, and again, but failed every turn. Finally, She resorted to the Black Ball she threw at Shana and Hecate. She threw the Big, Black Ball at Aoi, but the blast was deflected again by the _Mamoru_ _Yubi_. "There's only one last thing I can do... This is my final try. The only chance I have...". Amaya used her final form, She sprouted Devilish wings, Her legs became large and furry, with large toenails. Her arm did the same, but with long and sharp claws. Amaya's face was furry and had Crimson Eyes, Her entire color was Red and Black. "NOW YOU DIE!" She threw herself at Aoi, but once again, She was deflected by the _Mamoru Yubi _and then Aoi came at her and slashed her.

"_Nada!_" Aoi shouted. One Thousand Swords came to his aid and was ordered to slash and Amaya. Amaya was about to dodge when She was hit by one of Margery's Fireballs and then was held in Place by Wilhelmina's straps. Then Amaya was shot several times with Keisaku's _Ni_ _Juu__. "_Wilhelmina! Margery! and... some Human." Aoi yelled in relief.

"This Human's name is Keisaku." Keisaku said.

"Yeah ok, Whatever, Who cares?" Aoi replied to Keisaku

The One Thousand Swords Aoi summoned were shot at Amaya, who took so much pain. Night of Rain, Amaya, screamed in pain and then dispersed into Flames.

"That was fun." Aoi said.

"Yeah, but you hogged all the action!" Margery said.

"Don't worry, My Seeker of Destruction, Margery Daw!" Marcosias said. Marcosias then obtained a swift punch.

"Shut up, stupid Marco." Margery said.

"Hahahahahaha! You people think you've won? The battle has only just begun!" A Female Voice said.

"T-that voice..." Aoi said in fear.

"T-t-this c-can't be.." Silim said in fear.

"THE INSPIRED QUEEN!" Aoi and Silim both said, still in fear.

Shana, Yūji and Hecate looked up to see who came up.

Margery and Wilhelmina froze in shock, looking at the Crimson God standing before them.

Keisaku stood there, still holding his gun, but shaking with fear.

"I am the Inspired Queen! I. am. Katsu!" The Inspired Queen, Katsu shouted out, with everyone looking at her, shaking in fear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you expect the arrival of The Inspired Queen? Just you wait, this Story is about to get HOT!


	7. Chapter 7 - Mamoru Yubi

**Author's Note: **This is a Flashback Episode. and yes, There is a reason Italic Paragraphs are used in a Flashback Episode. Also, Should have said two things last chapter. First of all, Aoi is 321 years old. Thank god for your look not changing from the moment you become a Flame Haze! Second of all, The _Mamoru Yubi_ is called _Mamoru Yubi_ because Mamoru means "Protection". Since the _Mamoru Yubi_ is meant to protect you, I thought that would work. Yubi means "Finger". Since a Ring goes on your Finger, I thought it'd be appropriate. Anyway, Enjoy! and yes, This is sort of a filler meant to buy me some time to think of the Inspired Queen's abilities. A pretty good filler though! Also, This Chapter will be less rushed then the Chapter's before them. Heck, all the chapter's after this one are less rushed.

* * *

Chapter 7 - _Mamoru Yubi  
_

* * *

_"Aha! Wah! Ha!" yelled Aoi, who is now 15 years old, and not a Flame Haze, as he was sparring with Sophie, The Soaring Dagger, and her partner, the God of Death, Hades._

_"That's pretty good." said Sophie, who was a Blonde, 16 year old, with a Blue Top with Hearts on it, and Pants with Flowers down on it, Her Contractor was in the form of a Dagger that she could clip to her hair, She was also a Flat Chest."But! How can you face this?" said Sophie after she threw 3 Daggers at the Wooden Sword Aoi was using. The Daggers soon grew larger, into a Sword. The Wooden Sword broke into pieces._

_"You couldn't have atleast given yourself a handicap?" said Aoi with a frown._

_"I did!" said Sophie with a smile on her face. "I wasn't using a weapon at all until I threw the Daggers!" Sophie told Aoi._

_"Yeah but your still a Flame Haze. I can't even compete Sword to Hand with you, even less when Hand to Hand!" said Aoi._

_Sophie patted Aoi on the back. "Don't worry." She said with a smile. "Soon you'll be able to make a contract with Silim." She reminded Aoi. "Only when the time is right." said Sophie._

_"Haha, I guess your right." replied Aoi. "But still, We haven't been attacked by a Denizen in years. and if we were, I was forced to stay inside the **Fuzetsu Chamber** so I wouldn't be frozen with the other humans! I don't think I'll ever make a contract with Silim..." said Aoi with a frown. "But, I guess if we do get attacked, and I do make a contract with Silim, I'll have enough experience from all the training I've been doing." said Aoi, trying to reassure himself.  
_

* * *

_"Move, Move!" said a Male voice. "If we steal the **Mamoru Yubi**, We'd be totally invincible! You get me?" said the Male voice to his partner. _

_"Do you not remember that the Inspired Queen sent us on this mission? If we were to take the **Mamoru Yubi **for ourselves, Think of what she'd do to us!" said a Female voice._

_"She can't touch us with the **Mamoru Yubi** in our hands!" the Male voice said._

_"Are you stupid? Don't you remember the Inspired Queen's Unrestricted Spell? It renders all Hougu's useless! The **Mamoru Yubi** would just become a piece of jewelry until the Inspired Queen chooses to stop her Unrestricted Spell!" The Female voice said._

_"Oh, Don't worry, I have a trick for that! Rest assured, The Inspired Queen won't be able to touch us!" The Male voice said._

_"Argh! Rai, Your such an idiot. There is only one **Mamoru Yubi** in this world! Only one of us will be protected!" The Female voice said to her partner._

_"Us?" Rai said. "Dear Lianna, There is only one of us." Rai said with a smirk._

_"W-what are y- ARGH!" Lianna said, as Rai stabbed her with **Tsukizan**, A Hougu Sword, That can use Three Elements, Fire, Ice, and Wind. "H-how could y-you... do th-this..." Lianna said, while falling on the ground, Unconscious._

_"I'm sorry, Dear Lianna. But I can't have you telling the Inspired Queen my plan now can I?" The Denizen said, while kissing Lianna on the lips. "Goodbye, Lianna." said Rai, as he walked away._

* * *

_Night of Rain, Amaya, was watching this scene. "Scene Captured." Amaya said, in a monotone. "The Inspired Queen will not be happy about this." Amaya said, stopping her monotone._

* * *

_"Sophie! Sophie wake up!" said The God of Death, Hades. _

_"What? What do you want?" Sophie said, cranky for being woken up at 1:47 AM._

_"There is a Denizen in this place." Hades told Sophie._

_"Huh, Funny. The Day Aoi says that we haven't been attacked by a Denizen in years, is the Day where we're attacked by a Denizen. Good job Aoi, You jinxed us." said Sophie to Hades. "But, Still, We need to fight that Denizen. First, I need to get Aoi to the **Fuzetsu Chamber**." said Sophie._

* * *

_As Aoi put on a bracelet that allowed him to walk inside a Fuzetsu, Aoi spoke to himself. "Denizen's! On the day I say we haven't been attacked by a Denizen in years! and Now one show's up! What a coincidence!" said Aoi, as he ran out the door, with a Hougu sword he could barely lift, called **Engetsuzan**, The Sword was able to use all Elements. The Sword was very hard to swing and lift for a Human like Aoi, However, He managed. "Alright Denizen, Here I come!" said Aoi. "Your gonna regret messing with the Future Darkness Spirit!" Aoi said to himself, Connfidently._

* * *

_"Huhuhuhu! So close to cr-" Rai said, until he was hit in the back by Sophie, who wore Blue Pajama's with Flowers on them. "Wh-who did that?!" yelled Rai._

_"You know, It's polite to state your name before asking questions. So impolite." said Sophie, as She made the daggers on Rai's back pierce his Denizen Skin, and grow larger into Swords. "I might just spare you, Just get the hell out of here." said Sophie, with a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, Before we kill you, Where is Aoi?"_

_"Aoi? Who are you talking about?" Rai said, As he finished cracking the code to the room where the **Mamoru Yubi** is. "Oh, You mean that kid, Who everyone says is gonna get a contract with Silim, God of Deceit? Nope. Haven't seen him." Rai said, as he walked toward the **Mamoru Yubi**._

_"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Sophie said as she made the Dagger grow wider and pierce more skin on the Denizen's back. Suddenly, The Dagger growing on the Denizen's back disappeared. "What?!"_

_At around the same time, The **Mamoru Yubi** also disappeared from site._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Rai yelled in rage. "YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU?!" Rai said to Sophie, while he was boiling with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Rai said, As he charged at Sophie with **Tsukizan**, which Rai chose to mix with Fire, Wind and Ice at the same time, and slashed at Sophie several times. "HAHAHA! YOUR DE- Huh?"_

_"You alright?" Aoi said to Sophie. _

_"Why are you here? You should be in the **Fuzetsu Chamber**! Wait, Scratch that, How the heck are you moving in the Fuzetsu?! said Sophie, clearly confused. Then She noticed a Ring on Aoi's finger. "Huh? T-That's the **Mamoru Yubi**!" Sophie said in surprise. "How did you get it so quickly?!" Sophie said._

_"Are we here to fight?" Aoi said. "or Are we here to play twenty questions?" said Aoi._

_"Right. I'll ask you my questions later, Now, We have to destroy this Denizen!_

* * *

_"..." The Inspired Queen was silent, until She asked herself a question. "Where are those fools with the **Mamoru Yubi**?!" The Inspired Queen shouted. "They know I am not one to wait. I sent two Denizen's out in the Middle of the Night, and it takes this long the retrieve the **Mamoru Yubi**._

_A Red Haired Lady teleported into the room. Of course, It was Amaya. "M'lord, I have something to show you."_

_"I don't have time for this, Amaya." The Inspired Queen hissed at Amaya, who stood where she was._

_"It is about the mission you sent the two Denizen's on, The one about the **Mamoru Yubi**." Amaya said. That sentence got The Inspired Queen listening. "The one known as Rai has betrayed you."_

_"Impossible. Rai is a loyal servant." The Inspired Queen said, hissing at Amaya again._

_"Is that so? Please, M'lord, watch this." Amaya insisted. "Eye Ne." Amaya muttered as a replay of what had happened came up._

* * *

_Replay__  
_

___"Move, Move!" said a Male voice. "If we steal the **Mamoru Yubi**, We'd be totally invincible! You get me?" said the Male voice to his partner._

_"__Do you not remember that the Inspired Queen sent us on this mission? If we were to take the **Mamoru Yubi **for ourselves, Think of what she'd do to us!" said a Female voice._

_"She can't touch us with the **Mamoru Yubi** in our hands!" the Male voice said._

_"Are you stupid? Don't you remember the Inspired Queen's Unrestricted Spell? It renders all Hougu's useless! The **Mamoru Yubi** would just become a piece of jewelry until the Inspired Queen chooses to stop her Unrestricted Spell!" The Female voice said._

_"Oh, Don't worry, I have a trick for that! Rest assured, The Inspired Queen won't be able to touch us!" The Male voice said._

_"Argh! Rai, Your such an idiot. There is only one **Mamoru Yubi** in this world! Only one of us will be protected!" The Female voice said to her partner._

_"Us?" Rai said. "Dear Lianna, There is only one of us." Rai said with a smirk._

_"W-what are y- ARGH!" Lianna said, as Rai stabbed her with **Tsukizan**, A Hougu Sword, That can use Three Elements, Fire, Ice, and Wind. "H-how could y-you... do th-this..." Lianna said, while falling on the ground, Unconscious._

_"I'm sorry, Dear Lianna. But I can't have you telling the Inspired Queen my plan now can I?" The Denizen said, while kissing Lianna on the lips. "Goodbye, Lianna." said Rai, as he walked away. __"_

* * *

_"Oh, So Rai chose to take advantage of this mission, and take the **Mamoru Yubi **for himself? Smart, but that's why I have you, Amaya. Amaya, Please infiltrate the area where the **Mamoru Yubi** resides, and Do me a favor. Bring me Rai. I'd love to deal with him personally." The Inspired Queen said with a grin. "and Remember, if you betray me, I'll be sure to obliterate you."_

_"M'lord, I would never betray you." Amaya assured the Crimson God. "I wouldn't doubt your abilities as a Crimson God. Now, I shall take my leave." Amaya said before teleporting away._

* * *

_Sophie threw Daggers at Rai, Who got hit by all of them, and the Daggers grew on him, While Aoi ran in his face and used the __**Engetsuzan **on him, Shooting Fire and Wind at the same time. Then he hit the ground with the __**Engetsuzan **and and Earthquake happened. Fortunately, Everyone who wasn't a Denizen, Flame Haze, or Mystes was frozen in their tracks, so it didn't really affect the world._

_____"You are **SO **pathetic!" Aoi said mockingly as he slashed the Denizen several times, Alternating from Fire, Wind and Ice with each Swing. "Wait, Am I actually killing a Denizen?" Aoi said to himself, In disbelief, but also excited that he finally got to fight a Denizen, and he still wasn't a Flame Haze!_

_____"Yeah, You are, and once you become a Flame Haze, and choose to travel the world, Your probably gonna be killing alot of Denizen's." Sophie said to Aoi, with a smile._

_____A Female laughed behind them. "You honestly think that your so great, Just because your killing a Denizen?" The Female said. "Ahah, Aoi Hydra. I'd love to see how you face... Against a Crimson Lord like myself, Night of Rain, Amaya!" Amaya said to Aoi and Sophie._

_____"Shit!" Rai told himself. "I need to get out of here!" Rai said as he crawled on the ground, But he was then transported into the lair of The Inspired Queen, To recieve his punishment._

_____"He'll receive his punishment from The Inspired Queen, You guys must be lucky, Your Death's will be clean and quick, Him? Not so much." Amaya said, chuckling._

_____"Yeah, You just keep saying that." Aoi said coldly. "Whoever you are, Your gonn- Huh?" Aoi said. _

_____"Bypass!" Amaya yelled out. It allowed her to go through Aoi's **Mamoru Yubi** protection and hit him anyway. "Die!" Amaya's claws grew larger and slashed at Aoi. _

_____"Argh!" Aoi yelled as blood spewed out of his body. "It... hurts... ah..." Aoi said as blood continued to drop from his body._

_____"Aoi!" Sophie yelled._

_____Amaya slashed at Aoi again, but her attack was intercepted by a Shadow Slash. "Who did that?!" Amaya yelled out._

_____"Come.. to me. Aoi. Come to me." A voice said. With no other hope, Aoi followed the voice._

* * *

_____"Hello. Aoi Hydra, The Future Darkness Spirit." The Voice Said. "I am Silim, The God of Deceit. I am here to help you in your time of need."_

_____"I'm gonna become a Flame Haze? Fin- Ow.. Ow..." Aoi said, while hurting himself from moving too rapidly after such an injury."_

_____"Hydra. Do you promise do destroy every piece of Evil that stands in your way? No matter what your feelings are for them?" Silim asked._

_____"Yes. I promise." answered Aoi._

_____"Will you not hesitate to kill your own blood?" Silim asked._

_____"... No. I won't hesitate." answered Aoi._

_____"Then you truly are the human I have been looking for." Silim said, before engulfing Aoi in a Black Flame. When the Flame had disappeared, Aoi's clothing was all Black, with a Black Jacket that stretched down into a Leg-Cape. Since he became a Flame Haze, He would keep his look forever, But he didn't mind. Aoi obtained the ability to make his own Swords at will, But lost the sword, **Engetsuzan**, but it doesn't matter. Aoi's wounds healed and he walked back to fight Amaya. He still carried the **Mamoru Yubi** on his finger, but it was useless at the time._

* * *

_____Sophie threw daggers at Amaya, Who slashed the daggers into pieces and then slashed Sophie, who lost a lot of blood while Aoi became a Flame Haze. "You call yourself a Flame Haze?" Amaya taunted. "This is just too easy. Compared to me, Your as weak as a Human!" Amaya yelled._

_____"Really? Then how about me compared to YOU?!" Aoi said as he threw several swords at the area Amaya was standing. Amaya dodged some of the swords, but most of them hit her._

_____"Huh, I didn't expect to be hit by those." Amaya said. "But, What's done is done. Just like this." Amaya stored up a Black Energy Ball and shot and Aoi._

_____Aoi yelled as he was hit rapidly by the Black Energy Ball._

_____"Hahahah!" Amaya laughed while her enemies were suffering in pain. Something came from behind her and stabbed her, The weapon was a spear called** Justi**. "Who did that?!" Amaya yelled._

_____"No Spell." A Voice said. Suddenly, Amaya forgot how to use Bypass, So the Black Energy Balls now bounced off Aoi like they were nothing._

_____"Show yourself!" Amaya demanded._

_____"I am the Black Heart, Lianna!" said Lianna._

_____"L-Lianna? Impossible! Don't lie to me. Lianna died." Amaya said coldly._

_____"Sure, It looked like I died, But I was just knocked unconscious. I would have died, If not a certain Flame Haze hadn't healed me. Her name is Sophie Trues." Lianna said, while pointing the Sophie._

_____Amaya screamed in anger, and became the giant Animal form she had and Slashed at everyone. Sophie evaded, Aoi deflected while Lianna got hit, but retaliated with her spear._

_____"Retreat." The Inspired Queen said, able to contact with other Denizen's at will. Amaya did as she was told._

_____"You two are lucky-" Amaya said but was interrupted._

_____"Nah, I think your the one who was lucky." Aoi said mockingly._

_____"...that I have to retreat. She roared at them all, Became her original Denizen form, and teleported away._

* * *

_____"I am sorry, M'lord. I could not retreat the **Mamoru Yubi**." Amaya said to The Inspired Queen._

_____"Do not worry, Amaya. I did not expect you to be able to retreat it anyway. I wanted to see what the weapon was capable of, and now that I have, I can tell you now, Retrieving the **Mamoru Yubi** shall not be easy." She told Amaya._

_____"What about him, M'lord?" Amaya said while looking at Rai, who was chained to the wall._

_____"His punishment, begins now." The Inspired Queen fired a beam at Rai, which did not kill him, but he was infected, with a kind of Poison that would kill him in several hours. "His death will be long and painful." The Inspired Queen said with a smirk._

* * *

_____Aoi, Sophie and Lianna sat at a table with Aoi's Caretakers. Aoi's Mother and Father had died when he was 3 in a Great Flame Haze and Denizen War._

_____"So, Now that we know that the Inspired Queen is after The **Mamoru Yubi**, It is no longer safe here." An Elder said. _

_____"Yeah..." Aoi said._

_____"I agree." said Lianna._

_"So we will have to..." Sophie said._

_"Yes. Aoi will have to leave the city with the **Mamoru Yubi**, but He has no worry. He has You and Lianna to take care of him." Another Elder said.  
_

_"Please, Keep Aoi safe." One of Aoi's Caretakers, a Young Female Girl who looked around the age of 20, told Lianna and Sophie._

_"That'll be easy." Sophie said._

_"That's Easier said then done.." Another of Aoi's caretakers, a 24 Year Old Man said to Sophie. "Keep Aoi from doing his... shenanigans." He told Sophie and Lianna._

_"We will." Lianna said._

_"Totally." Sophie said._

_"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Aoi said._

_A Black Creature rustled from Aoi's jacket pocket. "You sure act like one."Silim said."_

_Everyone had a laugh._

_A few hours after that, Aoi, Sophie and Lianna departed the town._

_"It's for the best..." Aoi said._

_"Yep." Lianna and Sophie said at the same time._

_They all left the City, Together._

* * *

"I am the Inspired Queen! Katsu!" Katsu said as Everyone who was looking at her froze in fear.

"D-Damn.. This isn't good.." Aoi said fearfully.

"I agree..." Silim said.

"She looks like a monster.." Margery said.

"Indeed." Wilhelmina responded to Margery's statement.

"This might just be.. the hardest opponent I've ever battled." She said in a monotone, but it was clear that there was fear, It was shown by how much she was shaking.

"W-we have to fight... a Crimson God?" Yuji said in fear.

"We can beat her! Hopefully.." Shana said confidently.

Keisaku just stood there, still shaking and holding _Ni Juu_.

Kazumi said nothing, looking at The Inspired Queen, She was shaking in fear.

* * *

**Author's Note**: HARDEST. CHAPTER. EVER. For a Filler, I liked this Chapter... alot.

I have a few abilities down for The Inspired Queen. Able to Turn Hougu off, Beam Poison, Beam Destruction, Speaking with Denizen's at will. The Next Chapter will be The Group vs The Inspired Queen.

**Author's Challenge**: Try and Draw Hecate and Yuji shaking in fear, while Shana is looking up, holding her fist, with a Confident Face. I doubt I'll get a PM but meh.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Inspired Queen

**Author's Note: **The Usual... Just review. Sorry for taking so long with this Chapter. I had to do a lot of stuff. Also, After Yaiba no Aoi will Then be Yaiba no Aoi Second (which will be in the same Story as this one), Then Yaiba no Aoi Final. Then 4 OV-One-Shots, In all, you will have 76 Chapters.

**Author's Note:** These events take place before the encounter with The Snake of the Festival. Also, I will be adding ~de arimasu to Wilhelmina's sentences. Also, I will not be using Italic Bold for Marchosias' chanting. They will just be italics.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Inspired Queen

* * *

"Take this!" Aoi yelled while slashing his Sword at The Inspired Queen, who blocked the attack by putting her right hand up. "Is that even possible?!" Aoi asked Silim.

"I dunno. Katsu is able to use her Power of Existence to endure attacks, So that is probably what we just saw." Silim said, as He watched Shana fly up to Katsu and deliver a Giant Fireball at her. "Which is why we have to wear her down. We should wait this out, Let the other Flame Haze keep attacking her, and once She's weakened, We'll have Wilhelmina tie her with her Bandages, and then you'll deliver the finishing blow."

"Sounds like a plan." Aoi said. "Everyone! Come here for a second!"

Everyone came down to Aoi.

"What?" Yūji said to Aoi. "We're sorta fighting here." Yūji said while avoiding a beam from Katsu, followed by several more beams.

"Well, Me and Silim, well, _only_ Silim thought of this plan." Aoi replied to Yūji. "I want you guy's to wear down Katsu, then, when I give the call, Wilhelmina will tie Katsu up with her Bandages, then I'll deliver the finishing blow."

"Right... and while we wear The Inspired Queen down, What will _you_ be doing?" Margery asked.

"I'll be watching you guys get your butts kicked!" Aoi said with a evil smile.

"Gee, Thanks for the support." Yūji said sarcastically.

"Alright, Fine." Aoi said. "You guys continue the plan, I'll be back!" Aoi said as he ran off into the school.

* * *

At the School, Kazumi had been hiding under a table in the class, trying to avoid getting hit during the battle.

"I hope Yūji and everyone else is OK.." Kazumi said with concern in her voice.

"They'll be fine." A Female voice said. "If I know Aoi, and trust me, I _know_ Aoi, He's not about to let that Mystes die without getting that Treasure Tool from him."

"Exactly. Don't worry, Human Girl, Your little boyfriend will be safe." Another Female voice said. "Well, From Katsu anyway."

The First Question Kazumi would've asked would've been, _Who are you?!_, but instead, She said..._  
_

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Kazumi said while blushing. "or, atleast... I think so."

"Ha. Human Love. I'll never understand that crap." The Second Female Voice said.

* * *

Aoi opened The Class Door, and was greeted by Kazumi thrashing a chair to his face, but he easily caught it.

"Try to keep the chair, away from the face." Aoi said mockingly.

"S-sorry." Kazumi said. "I thought you were a Denizen."

Aoi was silent at that very statement.

"...Hello?" Kazumi asked.

"I'll tell you one thing now." Aoi said seriously. "Not all Denizens are bad, You understand?" Aoi said bluntly. "Just look at Silim, Alastor, Marchosias and even Tiamat. Their Crimson Lords. Denizens. Are any one of them bad? No."

"Ok... I'm sorry, Aoi." Kazumi said, a little frightened. "But.. Did you say that because of The Supreme Throne?"

"I dunno. It just sorta came out." Aoi said, trying to explain.

"Ah, Typical Aoi. Blabbering crap out without thinking. Hard to believe he's the Smartest Flame Haze in the world..." The Female voice said, as She, and her companion walked out of their hiding place.

Aoi's eyes widened at the two Females he saw.

"Sophie? Lianna?" Aoi said in surprise

* * *

_"Fireballs, Fireballs, Demolish everything in my path!_

_Fireballs, Fireballs, Take out my wrath!"_ Margery and Marchosias chanted, Sending 7 Giant Purple Fireballs out to attack The Inspired Queen. "No way she'll live this." Margery said, already in her werewolf form.

The Inspired Queen looked at the 7 Fireballs and said: "Pitiful, Just Pitiful work." Katsu said as all the Fireballs hit her at once.

"Pitiful? Hah! Big Talk for a Small Worm." Margery said. "Wha?!"

The Inspired Queen was still floating in the air, Completely unscathed, with a cold glare on her face. In fact, It looked like she wasn't even hit by any of the Fireballs thrown at her.

"How is that possible?!" Margery said in surprise. "That should've ended her!"

"No damage. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

"Unscathed" Tiamat added.

"You pathetic worm bore me to death." Katsu said with a cold glare. "You are not worth my time."

Yūji came at Katsu with Blutsauger and slashed at Katsu. Katsu grabbed the blade with her Bare Hands, and cast an Unrestricted Spell on it. Seconds later, Katsu let go of the Blade, and then Yūji was knocked through several buildings as his sword exploded.

"Only three people in this city are worth my time." Katsu said. "The Feared Supreme Throne. The Darkness Spirit, and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. Though, I suppose that's true. Seeing how weak the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo is, I might as well take that Treasure Tool right now. Katsu said as she flew to Yūji, only to be stopped by Wilhelmina's bandages.

"You are not going anywhere near the Mystes. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said coldly, as Shana flew closer to Katsu and her Blade's Fire grew larger. She then slashed at Katsu.

"Aster." mumbled Hecate. Beams of Power of Existence were showered down onto The Inspired Queen, causing an explosion. Unfortunately for Hecate, Her Aster Beam, plus Shana's slashes destroyed the bandages keeping Katsu in check. Hecate then noticed that the attacks She and Shana had just delivered to The Inspired Queen had completely done little to no damage. "Failed." Hecate said in a monotone.

"Then we'll just hit her again! Keep hitting her until she's defeated, No one stop!" Shana yelled. _I think I'm way in over my head..._ Shana told herself, but then disregarded her thought and delivered several more Fireballs to Katsu, who deflected them all with her bare hands, and retaliated with Giant Beams that knocked Shana through several buildings, just like Yūji._**  
**_

"Shana, We cannot keep battling blindly like this." Alastor warned Shana. "You'd be wasting Power of Existence like that. We need to think of a plan."

"Y-your r-r-right..." Shana said. She was barely able to talk after that attack. "Yūji and.. Aoi... together... might be able... t-to... th-think... of a p-plan..." Shana said, before passing out.

"Shana? Shana!" Alastor asked in concern.

Katsu just floated there, with little to no damage, and floated after Yūji again.

* * *

"Ah." A Flame Haze with an Orange Hood near Misaki City mumbled. "Supreme Throne, Inspired Queen, Darkness Spirit. All in the same city." The Flame Haze said to his contractor, The Steadfast Sharp Beak, Behemoth.

"The Flame of Heaven was correct, Khamsin. Misaki City seems to become a Maelstrom of Warfare with that Mystes hanging around." Behemoth said.

"Ah." Khamsin said. Khamsin Nbh'w was over 1,000 years old, but was trapped in the body of a 10 year old due to becoming a Flame Haze at such a young age. "Will we continue into the city, or wait for the battle to end?" Khamsin asked his contractor.

"I suppose we could go help The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter." Behemoth said.

"So we will procede to the city. Ok." Khamsin said, walked into Misaki City.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing here?" Aoi asked, still in surprise.

"I guess we just wanted to see our old traveling companion!" Lianna exclaimed.

"...No. You didn't." Aoi said. "What did you want?" Aoi asked suspiciously.

"Typical Aoi." Lianna said. "Fine. We heard, that there's a Hougu in this city."

"You mean the Reiji Maigo?" Aoi said.

"Huh? No. Every Denizen knows that The Reiji Maigo is in this city. Another Hougu"

"Trigon?" Aoi asked.

"Who would dare to take Trigon from The Supreme Throne?" Sophie asked.

"Then what Hougu?" Aoi asked.

"It's called the _Halsband_"Lianna said. "It's a very strong Hougu." Lianna continued. "_Halsband _is a necklace Hougu that quadruples the Strength, Speed and Power of Existence of the wearer." Lianna said. "Not only that, It also completely replenishes your Power of Existence when your about to lose it all." Lianna said. "It can make the most weakest person in the world one of the most feared beings in the whole Crimson Realm!"

"So you came to take the Hougu for yourself?" Kazumi asked.

"We're not that selfish." Sophie said. "We're taking the _Halsband_ so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. It'd be the worst if it ended up in The Supreme Throne's hands, even worst if The Inspired Queen got it! So..."

"...when we acquire the _Halsband_" Lianna continued for Sophie. "We're gonna lock it up in a very special place."

"You mean the place where the _Mamoru Yubi _was held?" Aoi asked.

"Hell no. That place was so easy to code out. The place I'm talking about is called "_Z__yranl_". You remember that place Aoi?" Sophie said.

"Totally." Aoi said. "Only I can open that place up though." Aoi said.

"Which is why your gonna open it!" Lianna said. "After all, You won't refuse right?"

"Of course not." Aoi responded.

"Then we'll help with your little fight over here, and then search for the _Halsband_. That good?" Lianna said.

"We-" Aoi said, but was cut off.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Sophie said, grabbing Aoi's arm and running with him."

Lianna ran after them, but not without a word for Kazumi.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Kazumi Yoshida." Lianna said. "But... Yūji Sakai is not the one for you." Lianna said as she ran off with Aoi and Sophie.

Kazumi fretted at Lianna's words. "Sakai.. is not the one... for me?"

* * *

Wilhelmina was just forced to take a Beam from Katsu once again, As Katsu freed herself from some Bandages Wilhelmina had once again tried to keep her in.

"New Strategy needed. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

Yūji then managed to get up, barely, and remembered the training Margery had given him a while ago. He made a Giant Silver Flame, about the size of a Basketball, and threw it at Katsu.

Katsu sensed the Silver Flame coming at her.

"Silver Flames." Katsu mumbled to herself. "I'm not surprised you, The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, has Silver Flames." Katsu said to Yūji. "Every Denizen has been talking about it. Especially the ones at Bal Masque."

Yūji charged at Katsu again with Blutsauger, which he had regained using his bookmark, but then suffered an Exploding Sword once again.

Yūji screamed in pain as he was knocked head-first into the ground. His head was bleeding, but it wasn't too severe. Yūji got up and thought of a plan. He looked at Margery, Wilhelmina and Hecate.

"Hecate, Wilhelmina, Margery! Come here!" Yūji shouted to Hecate, who flew to him.

"What?" Hecate asked in a monotone.

"I have a plan to stop Katsu." Yūji told Hecate. "But I'll need your cooperation to do it."

Hecate just nodded. Margery and Wilhelmina just stared at Yūji while dodging Beams.

"Ok. So..." Yūji explained.

"That's pretty smart." Margery said. "Surprised Aoi didn't think of that."

"You've only known Aoi for what? 2-3 Days? and your already thinking He's so smart? My Rushing Judge, Margery Daw!" Marchosias said with a chuckle, but then he stopped chuckling after Margery delivered a swift punch to him.

"Marco, Just shut the hell up already." Margery said.

"Ah." A Male voice said. "But you'd need a Golem to initiate the plan." The Male voice continued.

"Who's there?" Yūji asked harshly.

"Ah." The Voice said. "I am the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment, Khamsin Nbh'w." Khamsin said.

"Khamsin?" Margery said. "You mean that over 1000 year old grandpa who's stuck in the body of a 10 year old?"

"Yes." A male, much deeper voice said. "I am Behemoth, The Steadfast Sharp Beak. I-"

"Yeah yeah, We know who you are." Yūji said. "So I'm assuming you overheard us with our plan?"

"Ah." Khamsin said. "Yes, We did."

"We did too." Another male voice said.

"Aoi. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

"Followed by two other females." Margery said.

"This is The Soaring Dagger, Sophie lé Valcur Trues, or just Sophie Trues. That's Lianna, The Vanishing Flame." Aoi explained.

"Anyway, You won't be able to do that plan without someone who's actually _good_ with swords." Aoi said, while using a sword to block a beam Katsu shot at him.

"I'm good at swords!" Yūji shouted.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure you are." Aoi said sarcastically.

Yūji just growled. "Ok, Let's just go on with the plan."

* * *

Aoi circled around Katsu, who fired beams at him, but Aoi just kept circling around her and dodged.

"She's doing what you said she would do, Yūji." Aoi said. "Your pretty smart for just a Mystes." Aoi chuckled a little after saying that.

"Your starting to sound like Shana." Yūji said.

"...Huh?" Aoi asked, still circling around Katsu.

"Shana was always like, Your _just _a Mystes, and I'm _just_ a Flame Haze." Yūji said.

"...Whatever." Aoi said.

"Right, Wilhelmina, Next part of the plan, Aoi, get away from Katsu now, The Distraction is done." Yūji ordered.

Aoi was behind Yūji, but It there was still an Aoi circling Katsu.

"The Plan is misleading." Aoi said. "That's good though. Katsu thinks I'm disobeying orders, but really, It's just distracting her so Khamsin, Sophie, Lianna and Margery finish their job.

"What about Hecate? ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina asked.

"She's making sure that Yoshida is safe." Yūji said.

* * *

"Move faster..." Sophie said.

"Well excuse me!" Margery said. "Some of us aren't so young."

"I'm over 30,000 years old, I don't know about you." Sophie said.

Lianna and Khamsin kept walking.

"Ah." Khamsin mumbled. "This is where The Inspired Queen is keeping her core Power of Existence."

"It's just like that creep, Sabrac." Margery said. "She's hiding her Power of Existence in some place, So that if she gets hit, It looks like she's unscathed."

"Typical Katsu. It's an intimidation trick." The God of Death, Hades said. "She'll use it to put her enemy into a state where they just don't think they can win anymore."

"Katsu never _was _fair." Lianna said._  
_

"So if we want to beat her..." Sophie said.

"We'll have to destroy her Power of Existence core." Lianna ended for her.

"What are you two? Linked or something?" Marchosias said.

"Ah." Khamsin mumbled again. "It was obvious what to do."

"The core looks too strong to destroy by the average Flame Haze. Heck, Even I can't destroy this." Margery said.

"Which is why I said you would need the strength of a Golem to destroy this core." Khamsin said.

Khamsin then merged with Behemoth, becoming a Giant Rock Golem with a red core in the middle.

"Wo-oh-oh! I like it!" Sophie said in admiration.

Lianna made a White and Black flame from her palms. Her right palm holding the White Flame while the Left Palm is holding the White Flame. Lianna chooses to hit the core with both of her Flames, which causes a big explosion.

"Easy." Lianna says.

"Ah." Khamsin said. "It destroyed most of the core. Not all though."

"This should make Katsu weaker though." Sophie said. "Hopefully she doesn't catches on to our plan."

"I think your underestimating Katsu, Sophie." Lianna said. "Infact, She could be looking through my eyes right now. Seeing everything that I see. The very fact that I'm a Denizen could lead to our defeat."

"So what, You want us to kill you?" Margery said.

"Hell no!" Lianna shouted.

"Then shut up and continue destroying this core." Margery told Lianna.

"Right." Lianna said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school, Kazumi kept pondering over the words that Lianna had said to her.

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, Kazumi Yoshida." Lianna said. "But... Yūji Sakai is not the one for you."_

She remembered those word like she remembered her own name. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

"S-S-Sakai..." She said softly.

Suddenly, The door opened. Kazumi would've grabbed a chair and hit whatever was coming in, but instead, She just kept crying and crying.

"..."

When Kazumi looked up to see the figure above her, She blushed and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't hold it in, and continued. "He...cat..e..."

"Tears. Why are tears coming from your eyes?" Hecate asked.

Kazumi didn't explain and continued crying. Much to her surprise, Hecate picked Kazumi up and walked out of the room.

"He...ca..te?" She said softly. "W-what are... you... doing?" She asked again, with tears still pouring down.

"I will keep you safe." Hecate said in a monotone. "Stop crying."

"That's not... why..." Kazumi could not continue her sentence. She just gave a big, _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ and buried her face into her hands.

"..." Hecate was silent and continued walking, carrying Kazumi.

* * *

"Yūji, Katsu seemed to have gotten weaker." Aoi said.

"Khamsin and the rest must have done it!" Yūji exclaimed.

Aoi and Yuji slashed at Katsu with their blades, Blutsauger, and Aoi's generated blade. Wilhelmina followed up by tying Katsu up with bandages and Yūji delivered Katsu a Silver Fireball.

"Dammit..." Katsu said. "I'm gonna die at this rate... If I'm gonna die.. then I might as well make one last move..." Katsu said, smirking.

"She's smirking!" Silim shouted.

"What's she going to do?" Yūji said.

"Stay Alert." Tiamat said in a monotone.

"Indeed. ~de arimasu"

"Gisei Opfer!" Katsu shouted.

"Wait... That's a... Divine Summoning!" Aoi yelled.

"A Divine Summoning?" Yūji asked.

"A Divine Summoning is the term to call the ceremony of summoning the true Gods of the Crimson Realm through sacrifice or compensation." Aoi explained. "If I'm correct, Katsu is about to sacrifice herself to summon a new Crimson God."

"I've never heard of a Crimson God sacrificing themselves to summon another Crimson God..." Silim said. "Whoever is coming out must be... Katsu's true master..."

A Cloud appeared around Katsu, who was glowing blue.

"You have done well... My pupil" A Male voice said.

Katsu disappeared from site and A Male Crimson God appeared. He had White Hair and was white, pale skin. He had a jacket similar to Aoi's, in fact, his entire attire was similar to Aoi, just white. He had long, sharp fangs.

"My name..." The Male smirked. "is Aoi Hydra."

Aoi gasped at that statement.

* * *

"Huh?" Margery asked. "Did I go blind?"

"Not at all." Sophie said. "Katsu's presence has disappeared, along with the core. Infact, Katsu doesn't even seem to be alive anymore. It looks like Aoi and the others beat her."

"No.. Someone else.. took Katsu's place." Lianna said. "This being... his strength... is so strong..."

"His? So this person, is a Boy?" Margery asked.

"Not only that. His strength is equal to that of a Crimson God. He might even be a Crimson God." Lianna said.

"Ah." Khamsin mumbled. "So the battle isn't over yet?"

"No." Lianna replied. "In fact, It's only just begun."

"Then we should get back, Think of a plan to defeat this new threat." Sophie said.

Everyone just nodded and headed back.

* * *

Hecate and Kazumi walked in the school, No one saying anything. Until Kazumi decided to ask Hecate something.

"Hecate.. I know your a Crimson Lord... but... Have you ever experienced.. heartbreak?" Kazumi asked.

Hecate shook her head. "I've never had time to love. I sacrifice myself to help my god."

"Your god?" Kazumi asked.

"I will not say anymore." Hecate said in a monotone.

"Let's say you did love someone... and then someone else tells you that this person is not meant to be with you, How would you feel?"

Hecate was silent for a while. She finally responded with: "I'd probably be in a heartbreak for a while. Then realize there are many more, but then also realize my fate isn't to love. It's to serve my god." Hecate said.

"Are you happy with that life?" Kazumi asked.

"What?" Hecate asked in a monotone, a little confused.

Kazumi stopped crying. "Are you _happy_ with that life?" Kazumi asked. "Is sacrificing yourself what you want to do? Don't you want to find a little happiness? Especially with.. _him?_"

Hecate was silent, once again. "I do not know." Hecate replied in a monotone. "_Him?_" Hecate asked to Kazumi's previous question.

"I mean.. You and... Aoi." Kazumi said. "You are around each other all the time, and at that restaurant, I was there with Hayato Ike. I saw you.. share a milkshake with him. You looked so happy together. In fact, I was jealous. Not knowing how I could find happiness with Yūji..."

Hecate said nothing, once again. But then she gave Kazumi a peace of advice. "Do not let other's stop you on your path to happiness." Hecate said. "At least.. Not like others have stopped me."

Hecate and Kazumi stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

"Aoi Hydra." White Aoi said, as he flew around Aoi, with White wings. He smirked as he said those words. _Aoi and Hydra_._  
_

"What do you mean?! I'm Aoi Hydra!" Aoi yelled at the Crimson God before him.

"That is your given name, correct. But that doesn't mean you weren't named after someone. After a Crimson God. After me, Aoi Hydra." White Aoi said.

"Lies! All lies!" Aoi yelled.

"Calm down." White Aoi said. "I will not hurt you. I am only here to tell you this." White Aoi said. "The Inspired Queen was only a stepping stone. Your real enemy, is me. The Master. of Tak Rade."

"Tak Rade..." Aoi mumbled.

"What's Tak Rade?" Yūji asked.

"Tak Rade is a group made shortly after Bal Masque was made." Silim explained. "They were led by Katsu, or so we thought." Silim said. "I believe their trying to acquire the same goal Bal Masque is. I'm not sure what their goal is though."

"Copycat Group? ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yeah, You could say that." Aoi said.

"That is all I had to tell you." White Aoi said. "Goodbye, _Aoi_" White Aoi teased as he vanished from site.

Shortly after, Hecate and Kazumi, Khamsin, Margery, Sophie and Lianna came out from where they were.

"We missed everything?" Sophie said.

"Here's a summary of what happened." Aoi said. "You guys weakened Katsu, We Hurt Katsu, Katsu used a Divine Summoning and a White Me with fangs appeared."

"A White Aoi?" Sophie asked. "Pretty weird."

"I've never heard of a Crimson God like that." Hecate said.

"Are we forgetting something?" Aoi asked.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"...SHANA!" Yūji cried out, as he flew to the spot Shana was laying, unconscious.

"Wow, Yūji. Forget your girlfriend." Margery teased.

Everyone laughed, except Kazumi and Hecate.

"Girl..friend..." Kazumi said as she made Hecate let go of her and run off.

"Kazumi?" Aoi asked. "What's with her? Hecate?"

Hecate stayed silent.

"I'll ask her tommorow." Aoi said.

"Mystes. Due to the condition of The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter, I will be doing your lessons. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

* * *

As Yūji wad practicing to dodge Wilhelmina's bandages and hit them back with Blades, or Silver Flames, Aoi, Sophie and Lianna watched. Hecate flew off to the Mansion where Aoi lived. Margery went to Satou's house, and ended up drunk. Satou had to leave in the middle of the fight against Katsu due to the dangers of the fight.

Sophie and Lianna were enjoying watching Yūji get hit with a bunch of bruises, when Aoi then heard a little sniff.

"Huh?" Aoi asked himself. Aoi walked out the porch, To see Kazumi sitting down by a bush. Aoi walked near Kazumi's bush and sat down.

"Something bothering you?" Aoi asked, concerned.

Kazumi looked up at Aoi. "Oh.. Sorry." She said, wiping her face.

"What happened?" Aoi said.

"Well... Lianna." Kazumi said. "She told me that Sakai isn't the one for me.

"She doesn't even know Yūji though. Well, considering her ability to see a person's personality and who they like, I really shouldn't say that. But... Ok, Kazumi. I'm gonna tell you something. If one person doesn't choose you.. Don't force their hand. Look for someone who will accept you." Aoi said with a smile. "You can't keep chasing him if he's not gonna chase you back." Aoi said, still with a smile. "Normally, I'm not one to smile, but in this case, I'll smile, just for you." Aoi smiled at Kazumi.

"I.. think that really got through to me.. Aoi." Kazumi said, smiling as well. "Thank you." She said. Then she asked something that shocked Aoi. "Aoi... Do you... like... Hecate?"

Aoi stayed silence for a while. "I don't know." He replied.

Kazumi stared at Aoi, who still smiled, even with an awkward question like that. She then gasped at her thought. _I think.. I've already moved on..._ Kazumi thought as she looked up at Aoi. _I love you... Aoi. _She thought.

Hecate stood there watching the conversation.

"..." She stayed silent, then walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wooh! Hardest Chapter ever. Took a while to write. Anyway, Please review. Surprised at A Crimson Lord named Aoi? Just wait, there's alot more to come!


	9. Chapter 9 - Tak Radé

**Author's Note: **The Usual... Just review. Also, Kazumi is beginning to become a important character. Just saying. Also, Tak Rade is pronounced, "Tach Ra-day" I think I might spell it Tak Radé to prevent confusion. You guy's notice Aoi's development right? From a mean, mocking boy to a nice, helping boy. Well, Three Hundred and Twenty One years old but still, trapped in the body of a teenager. Sorry if Margery's Chanting makes no sense. Also, Aoi IS a white. Just saying that now, if anyone was wondering.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Tak Radé

* * *

"So we just fought an important battle, and instead of finding out information about Tak Radé, we're going to school?" Shana said, a little disappointed.

"Puh-lease." Aoi said. "Wilhelmina has the researching all under control. She said she would do it anyway."

"But sti-" Shana was cut off by Yūji's hand.

"Let's _not _argue with him." Yūji whispered. Shana nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Yūji!" Ike said as Yūji entered the class. "I need to ask you something."

"Huh?" Yūji asked.

"Well, Last night, Kazumi stumbled into my house, and told me some... stuff."

"Stuff?" Aoi asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Oh It's you. Mr. Lady Stealer." Ike said coldly.

"...What?" Aoi asked. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Lady Stealer?" Hecate mumbled.

"Well, She was talking about you the most, and how-MHHMHMMMM!" Ike said, after a hand was put on his mouth to shut him up.

The Hand was none other then Kazumi Yoshida.

"Speak of the devil.." Aoi mumbled.

Kazumi gave a big smile to Aoi.

"Uh... What's with her?" Yūji asked.

Aoi just shrugged.

"Oh." Ike said, after the hand was taken away.

"How I what?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing."

"How. I. WHAT?!" Aoi said coldly.

"NOTHING!" Ike yelled.

The Room became silent.

"Fight!" A Student yelled.

"...Humans." Aoi muttered, as he walked to his seat, Hecate following him to the seat beside him, under the guise of Konoe Fumina, of course.

* * *

After school, came lunch.

Kazumi gave Aoi a bento, which she normally gave to Yūji.

"T-thanks." Aoi replied.

Aoi was planning to eat on the roof by himself until Hecate tugged his shirt. "What?" Aoi asked.

"..." Silence.

"...What?" Aoi repeated.

Hecate was going to ask Aoi about his feelings toward her, but instead, she said...

"I don't have a lunch." Hecate said. "Can you share your lunch?" The Priestess had realized that asking in class would stir up some unnecessary attention.

Kazumi glared at Hecate, who hadn't noticed.

"Well, There _is_ alot in there, So I might as well." Aoi said, as he walked to the roof, Hecate following him.

* * *

"Tak Radé... Tak Radé.. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said, as she looked through Outlaw Papers to find information about Tak Radé.

"No Information." Tiamat said in a monotone.

"What do you think Tak Radé's goal is? ~de arimasuka." Wilhelmina asked.

"_Mamoru Yubi_." Tiamat answered.

"Obviously." Sophie said, walking into the room, along with Khamsin and Lianna. "Tak Radé has been after the _Mamoru Yubi_ for years."

"Aoi's been fighting them for 306 years." Lianna added. "...or was it 307... I dunno.."

"That long? ~de arimasuka" Wilhelmina asked.

"Ah." Khamsin said. "Your not one to usually ask questions, Wilhelmina Carmel, Specialist of Everything."

"Tak Radé is a terrifying enemy. First Katsu, and now White Aoi. Imagine what other team member's they could have ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina said. Wilhelmina then gasped.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"I've found information on Tak Radé ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina said. "Apparently..."

* * *

Aoi and Hecate sat down on the roof together.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Hecate asked Aoi.

"I think I've decided." Aoi said.

When Aoi and Hecate had made a truce, Hecate said that after Aoi finished his questions, She'd ask him her question.

* * *

_"Anyway." Hecate had said. "I want to ask you something."_

_"What is it?" Aoi asked. "I need to get to school."_

_"In_ _Bal__ Masque, someone with your talents should be able to help us." Hecate said. "If I help you with The Inspired Queen..." Hecate continued. "You join me in Bal Masque."_

_"Why would I do that?" Aoi asked.  
_

_"I'm helping you stay protected. Helping me get the Reiji Maigo isn't good enough, and so, Once The Inspired Queen is gone, You'll be going with me to Bal Masque." Hecate said._

_"...I won't decide right away. Once The Inspired Queen is taken out, then I'll decide." Aoi replied._

_"That's not so smart... Aoi." Silim said._

_"Don't worry..." Aoi whispered. "No matter what she does, I'm probably not gonna join Bal Masque."_

* * *

"I choose to..." Aoi said, but was interrupted as the Sky turned Crimson Red.

Hecate and Aoi stood up. Hecate went into her Priestess Outfit, and Aoi just... stayed Aoi, since he's always in his outfit.

"Great.." Aoi muttered.

Hecate flew up into the sky and scanned the area, but saw nothing.

"There is nothing here." Hecate said.

A Second Later, Something hit Hecate from behind, Knocking her down on the roof.

"What was _THAT_?" Aoi yelled out.

"I don't know." Hecate responded. "There is a chance that is it Tak Radé though."

Aoi was hit from behind, Like Hecate, then he was slashed from the front.

"ARGH!" Aoi screamed. "Who the hell did that?!"

"Our foe seems to be Invisible..." Silim pointed out.

There was a laugh, an Evil Laugh. "I am Dolus. Spirit of Trickery and Deception." Dolus revealed himself. His body was made of complete Darkness, With Black Armor on him. "I am one of Tak Radé's Trinity."

"I've only seen two of Tak Radé's Trinity." Aoi said. "Amaya and Dolus. I've never seen the third..."

A Minute Later, A Silver Fireball was thrown at Dolus. Dolus disappeared after the Fireball made contact.

"It was _THAT_ easy?" The Boy with Brown Hair said, Yūji Sakai.

"You call that a Trinity member?" The Girl with Flaming Hair and Blazing Eye said, Shana. "Tak Ra- ARGH!" Shana was interrupted by a slash from behind, which caused Blood to spill.

"There's a reason why I am called the Spirit of Trickery and Deception." Dolus said. "What you just witnessed was my "Play Dead" ability. It allows me to fake my death."

"Were you supposed to tell us that?" Aoi asked.

"Uh.. No." Dolus said.

Aoi slashed at Dolus, who intercepted with his own Blade, It was a Blade with a Dark Flame surrounding it. Shana used her blade to throw a Fireball at Dolus while he was busy with Aoi, Dolus however, immediatly noticed to Fireball and went invisible, He flew away, Leaving the Fireball to hit Aoi. Fortunately, Aoi managed to Slash to Fireball.

"First of all, Weak Fire. Second of all, Watch where your shooting Fireballs!" Aoi yelled.

"You were in the way!" Shana responded.

"Oh really?" Aoi said. "You never said you were going to attack."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Shana said, using her famous Triple Shut-Up.

"Hey, uh, Guys. Not the time." Yūji said. Yūji then threw Silver Fireballs everywhere, Hoping to hit Dolus. Instead of hitting Dolus, He ended up hitting Shana, Aoi and Hecate.

Aoi, doing what everyone else wanted to do, growled at Yūji.

* * *

Wilhelmina, Sophie, Lianna and Khamsin had already reacted to the Fuzetsu, and ran out, Hoping to find their enemy.

"It's probably Tak Radé." Sophie said. "I wish those guys would just get lost..."

"Unfortunately, They just don't want to." Lianna said. "But, We'll still be here to stop them from getting their hands on the _Mamoru Yubi_, along with... _it._"

"_It _~de arimasuka?_" _Wilhelmina asked. "What is _it _~de arimasuka?"_  
_

"We would tell you, but we won't." Sophie said.

"Ah, Sophie." A Female voice said. "Just like 300 years ago, You've always been making people suspicious."

"Who is that ~de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina said.

A Girl with Green Hair, She had white skin, and her clothes, were similar to was a Black Shirt followed by a Gray Coat, and White Pants.

"I ask the same, Who is that?" Lianna asked.

"Emerald?" Sophie asked. "Emerald Cast?"

"I'm so glad you remembered, Sophie." The Girl with Green Hair said.

"Wait a minute... How are you able to walk inside the Fuzetsu?" Sophie asked.

"A God." Sophie said. "A God gave me this power. A God made me a Crimson Lord."

"A Crimson God made a Human a Crimson Lord ~de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina asked. "Is that possible ~de arimasuka?"

"If it's happening, I guess it's possible." Sophie said. 'But what God?"

"You've met him a while ago. Just Yesterday infact." Emerald said. "Oh wait, Only Wilhelmina here met him."

"You mean, White Aoi Hydra ~de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Bingo!" Emerald said. "The God of Darkness, Aoi Hydra." Emerald continued. "In return, I join Tak Radé, as The Princess."

Sophie started laughing at the word, "Princess".

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Princess? I think your a little too old for that, Emerald." Sophie said.

"Whatever. Apparently Aoi isn't here, So I should be looking elsewhere." Emerald said. "Goodbye!"

Emerald was about to walk away until Purple Flames started falling from the sky. "Huh?" She said.

"So your a Tak Radé Member?" A Purple Werewolf said, Known as, Margery Daw. "So that means, Your after Aoi's Hougu, am I right?"

"Yeah. Your right." Another Female voice said, stretching an arm with fur to hit Margery, who was knocked through a building.

"Amaya, Didn't I say to stay behind?" Emerald asked. "Your still injured from the last battle. Your lucky Katsu managed to save you last time."

"Excuse me, Princess, But I cannot watch you and Dolus go into this fight, while I stay behind." Amaya said. "I will stay and fight with you."

"Hmph." Emerald muttered. "Fine."

Wilhelmina then made bandages to hold Emerald in place, Who made a Vine with Points everywhere tear through the bandages and attack Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina was prepared to dodge this attack, but Emerald then made a Vine, a Smooth Vine, but with an amazing grip hold her in place. The Pointy Vine then hit Wilhelmina, who ended up with blood spilling. Sophie threw daggers at the Pointy Vine, but Emerald made a piece of the ground float up and take the Dagger's instead.

"This is boring." Emerald said, as She made pieces of buildings float off and threw them at Lianna and Khamsin. Lianna used a black and white flame to block the pieces of buildings, but the pieces went through the Flame and hit Lianna. Khamsin was about to intercept the Stones coming at him, but lost his Hougu that rests on his back, Mekest. Amaya had stolen the Hougu.

"So if your a Crimson Lord, Emerald, Shouldn't you have a title?" Sophie asked.

"Oh yes, My title. My Title is the Controller of Earth. I can control anything on earth to whatever I see fit." Emerald replied. "Like this." Emerald made a Tsunami overflood the area where they were battling. Luckily, Lianna grabbed Khamsin and flew, while Sophie flew up herself. Margery was up in the Air, chanting.

_"One Burst. One Flame!"_

_"I watch my opponents, as I aim!"_

_"Looking at my opponents Movements!"_

_"Meanwhile, I remain Dormant!"_

A Giant Purple Fireball was thrown, Hitting everyone in sight.

"You'll hurt your comrades! My Uncaring Devil, Margery Daw!"

"If we weren't in A Werewolf Form, I would hurt you, Alot." Margery said. Amaya then became her own Werewolf Form, and stretched her arm to hit Margery. Margery managed to dodge the arm, but failed to dodge the flurry of Darkish Red Fireballs. Margery was shot down to the ground.

* * *

Aoi and Dolus's Swords clashed, followed by a Silver Fireball from Yūji, A Normal Fireball from Shana and an Aster from Hecate. Dolus made Aoi's blade fly and disappear, and He slashed through the Fireballs and Aster coming at him.

"You people are pathetic." Dolus muttered.

"Shut the hell up!" Aoi cried out.

"Big talk coming from a small worm." A voice said.

"Great, We have to fight something else?" Shana said, clearly unhappy.

"M-master? Why have you come?" Dolus said.

"The Trinity is taking too long. I will crush them all now." The "Master" said. Suddenly, an Entity with fangs coming from the end of his teeth, white hair, pale skin, an attire similar to Aoi's, but white. "As you all know, My name is... Aoi Hydra."

"Your freaking kidding me!" Aoi yelled. "Why not just get a new name?"

"Your the copycat." White Aoi responded in a cold voice. "Do you know why your named Aoi? Why your abilities are so... superior? Why you look exactly like me, except with Black Hair, and Black Clothing?"

"Huh?" Aoi asked, confused.

"You are a clone, Hydra." White Aoi said with a smirk. "Do you know why you were just found on the street? A Child?" Aoi shook his head. "As I thought." White Aoi said. "Three hundred, twenty-one years ago, I was captured, and placed in a lab. Human Scientists found about about the Crimson Realm and Crimson Gods. They learned of my capabilities as The God of Darkness. They learned about all the Crimson Gods. Which is why they chose to do what they did. They thought that if they cloned a Human Version of me, You could grow up to become a Flame Haze to protect all these humans. They managed to create a opposite identical. One with black hair, no fangs. Still with the white, pale skin however. But then, I escaped. I escaped the chamber they had held me in, and destroyed everything. I killed the humans who dared to clone me. I killed every failed clone. But you? I saw potential. I sensed your Power of Existence, equaling mine. I chose to let you live. I threw you out on the street, and disappeared. Here you are, Hydra. Fulfilling the Desires of Humans. Humans who wanted to use you as a Tool. Humans who cared not if you didn't want to protect them. In fact, If you chose not to protect them, They would've left you to die. I still question why Flame Haze choose to help these Selfish Beings."

"Y-your.. ly-lying..." Aoi said, stammering. "Your LYING. YOUR LYING!"

"Calm do-" Silim tried, but failed.

Aoi started screaming.

"Shut up!" Shana yelled out. Her efforts were wasted. Aoi still screamed.

"Do you see that?" White Aoi said. "That's the pain of learning the truth. He may not ever want to fight again!" White Aoi gave off a maniacal laugh. White Aoi then took a look at the Priestess' face. She was filled with twisted emotions. Anger, Fear, Vengefulness. Out of all these twisted emotion, The Priestess did the only thing that came to mind. She unleashed a wave of Power of Existence that caused a tremendous explosion. The God of Darkness made a Shield with Black Flames while Dolus went invisible.

* * *

Wilhelmina, Khamsin, Sophie, Lianna, Margery, Emerald and Amaya stopped fighting after the Wave of Existence.

"The hell was that?!" Margery yelled out.

"Dunno." Both Lianna and Sophie said.

"Ah." Khamsin said. "The Priestess went overkill."

"The Priestess would only do that if something had made her scared ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina said. "What could have done it ~de arimasuka?"

Everyone looked at the location of Emerald and Amaya, who had disappeared.

"Where did they go off to?" Margery asked.

"Dunno." Sophie said, alone this time.

"They're probably going to find out why the Wave of Existence happened." Lianna said.

"Then we shou-" Margery was about to say, until...

They heard the scream.

"That was Aoi." Sophie said.

"Nothing scares Aoi." Lianna said.

"Soooo..." Margery said. "Whatever traumatized Aoi made the Priestess scared?"

"Seems like it." Sophie said.

"Why the hell would the Priestess care about whatever traumatized Aoi?" Lianna said. "and plus, The Priestess is freakin' emotionless. I-"

"That's not true." A Female voice said from behind.

When everyone turned to see the female awaiting them, They were shocked to see...

"Kazumi?" Lianna said, while Kazumi was followed by Keisaku Satou, who held up _Ni Juu_.

* * *

The Black Flame shield White Aoi had put up had failed to protect him from the Wave of Existence. The Wave of Existence was too bright to allow Dolus to stay invisible for long. Shana was forced to fly up into the air to avoid the attack. But Aoi was still. He stared at the ground, with his arms on the ground too. He was still screaming. Shana had to fly back and grab Aoi to avoid the Wave of Existence. Yūji wasn't able to fly, so he hid inside the school.

"Dammit, With the Priestess in the area, It's impossible to capture The Darkness Spirit..." White Aoi said. A minute after, a Long, Black Werewolf arm stretched to hit the Wave of Existence surrounding The Supreme Throne, but to no prevail. A shower of flames went down on the Wave of Existence after that, but again, to no prevail. The Shots were shot by, Amaya and Emerald.

"Good, You managed to find it." Amaya said.

"Why are you here?" Dolus said. "You were ordered to stay behind.

"Not the time." Emerald said.

"Nice to see you over here, Princess." White Aoi said.

"Master? Why would you come?" Emerald asked.

"Dolus was too slow to capture The Darkness Spirit. So I came instead." White Aoi said.

Emerald then noticed The Screaming Aoi. "You guys go ahead and stop The Supreme Throne. I'll get Aoi."

"You sure that's smart?" Amaya said. "With all due respect, Princess, Your relationship with The Darkness Spirit might cloud your mission."

"Don't worry. My feelings won't get in the way of my mission. At least, Not again." Emerald replied.

* * *

"Hecate should've been back a long while ago." A Female said, wearing an Eye Patch and Long Red Hair.

"Maybe the mission for the Reiji Maigo is taking too long." A Man said, while smoking.

"Sydonay. If she doesn't make it back in two days, We're going after her to find out what's up." The Woman said.

"Give it three, Bel Peol." Sydonay said, while taking out another cigar and placing it in his mouth.

"Fine. Three."

* * *

"I think The Supreme Throne isn't emotionless." Kazumi said. "I just know it."

"What the hell makes you think that?" Sophie said. "Every encounter Me, Aoi and Lianna had against the Supreme Throne, She has never shown Anger, Fear or Depression."

"Me and Hecate had a conversation yesterday. While you guys were fighting Katsu. After Lianna said... what she said."

"...What'd you say?" Sophie asked.

"Nothin'." Lianna said.

"..Nothing. So just, nothing." Sophie said.

"...Yeah. Nothing."

"..." Sophie said nothing. "What'd she say?"

"Well... Before you and Aoi agreed to look for that Hougu together, Lianna told me that Yūji isn't the one for me. and Aoi said she has the ability to see A Person's Personality and who they love." Kazumi said. "But that's besides the point. What I mean is that.. The Supreme Throne can love."

"Impossible." Margery said. "The time The Supreme Throne starts to love is the day that pig's start to fly."

"Knowing what we've seen, That might not be impossible." Sophie said.

"Shut up." Margery said.

"Anyway, I started asking if The Supreme Throne had any feelings, For Aoi." Kazumi said. "and if she was happy with her fate. To sacrifice herself for her god."

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Margery asked coldly. "The answer for the first question is No, and the second is I don't know."

"No." Kazumi said. "Both answers were I don't know."

"So in other words..." Lianna said. "The Supreme Throne has entangled feelings? She could love Aoi, and she could not?"

"Exactly." Kazumi said. "If she's experiencing these feelings, Then that means she isn't emotionless."

"So if something had traumatized Aoi so badly..." Margery said.

"...Whatever that was, The Supreme Throne had to have felt Angry and Vengeful for whoever did it ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina continued for Margery.

"Now _YOU_ two are doing it?" Marchosias said, and then received a hard punch from Margery.

"You were quiet for a while. Stay quiet." Margery said with a very cold tone.

* * *

Aoi was still screaming, even after Shana attempted to cover his mouth shut, The Scream was still as loud as it was before. At the same time, Shana was dodging Pointy Vines that Emerald is casting up.

"I can't concentrate with this screaming.." Shana muttered.

"You can't concentrate?" Emerald said. "Then I have an idea." Her voice went from carefree to mockingly. "Just hand over Ao- The Darkness Spirit and I'll deal with his screaming."

"I would, if you weren't the enemy." Shana replied coldly.

"I was hoping this would be easy." Emerald said. "Sorry, Aoi. I'll have to hurt you to obtain you."

"Why would hurting Aoi do anything to me?" Shana said.

"Oh, Not to you." Emerald responded. "To the Supreme Throne."

"Huh?" Shana asked.

"You still don't see it? Gods... Is everyone in this stupid town an idiot?" Emerald asked.

"Wait, How would you know anything?" Shana asked. "Is this not your first time in the city?"

"Have you wondered why we were able to track you so easily?" Emerald asked, steering off Shana's question. "In an encounter, last year to be exact. Dolus, Katsu and Amaya were ordered by me, To distract Aoi. Then I had to use an unrestricted spell."

"Unrestricted Spell?" Shana asked.

"The Spell would kill him." Emerald said. "I didn't want to do it. But a God had ordered me to do it. But my feelings had drove me to do something else. Instead of destroying Aoi, I planted an Unrestricted Spell that would allow me to see what he's seeing."

"What?!" Shana cried out. "So _that's _how you guys kept finding Aoi." Shana's eyes went into a cold glare. "But that means, You know anything that went off in Aoi's life after the Battle, correct?"

"Yeah." Emerald replied. "Including a certain conversation, and a kiss." Emerald looked down at The Supreme Throne after she stated that.

* * *

_"Hecate!" Aoi had cried out. "So I wanted to ask you...What was up with that kiss the other day?" Aoi was asking inside the Mansion._

_The Supreme Throne said nothing._

_"...Hecate?" Aoi asked, softly._

_"..."_

_"Hecate?" Aoi asked again._

_"..." _

_"S-" Aoi was cut off._

_"What do you think of me?" Hecate asked._

_"...What?" Aoi asked._

_"What do you think of me?" She repeated._

_"Well I guess your a strong fighter." Aoi responded._

_"Not by my fighting." Hecate said. Her face went into a slight blush._

**_'A blush? By The Supreme Throne? Am I even on Earth anymore?' _**_Aoi thought.__  
_

_"But by your feelings." She finished off. Her slight blush went deeper._

_"H-huh?!" Aoi asked. **'Does the Supreme Throne... have... no.. Probably not. It'd be impossible anyway. We've only been working together for a short time, and she's pretty much emotionless. Wait.. Could she have actually went with what Silim had said? A "Date"?' **Aoi thought. "Well, I guess your nice."  
_

_"More." She mumbled._

_"More?" **'Why would she want to know more?'** _

_"Do you care for me enough to protect me?" Hecate thought. "Do you believe in such feelings, Aoi?"_

_"This is... unlike you." Silim said. "What made you start to talk like that, Hecate?"_

_Hecate looked up at the ceiling. "A human." She muttered. Kazumi Yoshida came to her mind. "A human did this to me."_

_"What?" Aoi asked._

_"Answer." She said coldly._

_Aoi started to think about what to say. "Hecate." He said. "I'll answer your questions.. Once we stop Tak Radé."_

_"You swear?" She asked._

_"That's VERY unlike you..." Silim said._

_"Yeah. I swear." Aoi said._

_Hecate then nodded, and walked into the Room she stayed in._

* * *

"Who would've thought. The Supreme Throne might have feelings for a Flame Haze. Her mortal enemy." Margery said. "I never thought I'd see the day."_  
_

"So I think that might explain why the Wave of Existence was set off." Kazumi said. "This information is helpful to you... right?"

"Yeah." Satou said, speaking for everyone.

"This battle might be too dangerous for you, Kid." Marchosias said.

"I could help! I have this Denizen Killing Gun an-" Satou was interrupted.

"We know." Margery said. "Which is why your gonna protect Kazumi, if any trouble dares to go her way. You two head for the school. Shoot anything that looks like a Denizen. Take cover inside the school once your there. If there are Denizen's inside the School, Be stealthy."

"Right." Satou said, before he and Kazumi ran off towards the school. "Stay safe!" He shouted out.

"That was my line." Margery muttered, as She and the rest flew off towards The Wave of Existence.

* * *

"What do you mean, kiss?" Shana asked.

"You know, Your asking way too much questions to an _enemy_." Emerald said. "I did know that The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter was reckless, though." Emerald continued. "But if you must know, You remember that one day You and that Mystes met up with Aoi and The Supreme Throne at the beach?"

Shana nodded.

"After the Beach, Believe it or not, The Supreme Throne gave an... unexpected kiss."

"Unexpected Kiss?" Alastor said, who had been quiet for the entire time. "That's unlike The Supreme Throne."

"So anyway. Hurting Aoi will hurt the Supreme Throne." Emerald said.

"That's stupid." Shana said. "If you hurt Aoi, Hecate's rage will just grow, until She's unstoppable."

A second later, A Silver Fireball fires at Emerald, who uses a Tsunami to make it disappear. Purple Fireballs, White Bandages, Grey Daggers and White and Black Fireballs came firing at Emerald. Emerald couldn't block, nor dodge them all. Fortunately, Amaya, Dolus and White Aoi noticed the assault before it could hit, and knocked them all out of the way. Amaya, Dolus and White Aoi floated next to Emerald.

"Where did that come from?" Shana asked.

"Missed us?" Sophie said from behind Shana.

Yūji came from his hiding spot and appeared under Shana and the rest.

After everyone had came, Something unexpected happened.

Aoi stopped screaming. What was unexpected there? He was surrounded by Mixed Black and White Energy. He was released from Shana's arms, and His Eyes were Red. Bloody Red. What were the Black and White Energy surrounding Aoi? Aoi had revealed them.

Aoi revealed his Flames.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update. Took me a while to write this. But it's done. Please Read & Review.


End file.
